Love Sucks
by HaiEmma
Summary: Including a bunch of Popular shipping! Story almost done with the Sequel coming up, I just don't know what it will be called yet so feel free to give me ideas in your reviews! It will be them going out on March Break since this was a Valentines Day Special! Or I might just keep it like this, maybe change the title so yea! Keep reading ppl 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

Dawn's POV

This weekend is going to be so exciting! Me and my friends first get accepted into a school where only qualified trainers and coordinators can get in, and the Valentines Day Dance is this weekend! I walk with Paul in the hallways. We've all only been here for a couple of months. But it's not like me and Paul are going out! Nobody out of all our friends are going out anyway. Except for Gary, he keeps flirting with all the girls. Currently, he is dating Yellow. Not for long, considering... its Gary.

"I hate Valentines Day so much..." He sighs. I giggle a bit by his attitude. "What?" He demands an answer. "Oh... Nothing" I snicker again. I don't know why I'm laughing but, it's just funny some how. He sighs frustrated.

"So stupid..." He sighs again. "HEY!" I whine. We keep walking around the school, school is over, but students are staying around to hang out for a while. We walk around not knowing what to do, since most of our friends went on a field trip. But the people we hardly hang out with, we don't really like them that much. I should at least be thankful that Paul is keeping me company.

"Why are you following me again?" I ask. "What? You want to be left alone, with Kenny, Ursula and some other people you hate?" He replies. "No, I'm just wondering" I say. We keep walking, but this time to the exit.

"Oh, great, it's raining" I say. "Wow, your so pathetic, you don't even want to go out in the rain" He says, walking out. "Jerk!" I say, walking faster to catch up with him. The rain is warm, and the air is humid.

"Was that so bad?" He teases. "Shut up" I mumble. The dorms for the girls and boys look like two different buildings'. But there is one building, between them that connects them both together so the boys and girls can interact. We go to the entrance that leads right to the middle of the two buildings. It feels more emptier then usual. Me and him both plop down on the couch. They will be back tonight, which is a long time when your waiting.

"Dawn! Paul!" Someone yells. I look around to see who called us, so does Paul but we don't see anybody. There's only about 8 people in here. There's usually 16 or something. The voice from the person comes towards us. It's May and Gary.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask happily. "Well, flirty pants over here had us get kicked off the trip" May says, gesturing to Gary.

"What did he do now?" Paul asks. "He flirted with the instructor, and took it a bit too far!" May says, scolding him. "I thought he was dating Yellow" I say. "He is... Yellow was the instructor" May says. I forgot how smart Yellow was with Pokémon, and how good she was with them. No wonder she was the instructor.

"So, your own girl friend kicked you off the trip?" Paul asks Gary. "Yup... She is kinda cramping my style" He says.

"Wait, so why did you get kicked off the trip then?" I ask May. "Uuhh... Heh heh..." May sighs.

"I'll tell you why..." Gary says. But May slaps him and covers his mouth before he can talk. Me and Paul hold her back while he talks. "May and Drew had a little incident! Drew started to tease May, then she pushed him off into the water, then pushing Brianna into the water, since Brianna was being a total Biiiii- girl! And stood up for Drew so... Now May has to take anger management classes" He explains. I start laughing, May is about to slap me but Paul stops her hand with his reflexes.

"You heard him. Anger management classes!" Paul teases. I even see a smirk go on his face. May's face goes red. "I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" She yells. The few people in the room stare at her and we all start to snicker, even Paul. I've got to admit but, it feels good to see Paul laugh. She sighs. "I'm going to my room" She says.

"It's my room too" I say, tagging alone with her. We walk to the very end of the hallway, while I glance back and see Gary and Paul talking. I feel like this glance is taking longer then it should be. But I just cant look away. May and I get to our room, which we also share with Misty and Iris. May met both me and Misty before we came to this school. But I only met Iris before we came here. So sometimes I feel awkward when May and Misty start talking about their stuff while me and Iris talk about ours. But, now it's time for us to catch up as besties again.

We both plop on different beds. Hers is across from mine. "So, what did you and Paul do when we were gone?" She asks. She's just looking for something to tease us about... FOREVER AND EVER. "Nothing" I say, almost smiling. "You like Paul don't you?" She asks. I nod a bit.

"I guess. I'm not sure how I feel about him. He's nice to me then saying some rude and mean the next minute" I say. "I get what you mean. It's the same with Drew. That's why I pushed him into the water." She says.

"So, you thinking about asking Drew or someone else to the dance?" I ask May. "I don't know. Not if Brianna has anything to do with it. Or Harley. Or Ursula..." She says. I feel bad for her. I guess I know how it feels. Or maybe I don't. I let my feelings get in the way of what I feel for Paul or anybody else.

"Lets just watch TV" I say, grabbing the remote. Someone is knocking on the door, I throw the remote to May and she struggles catching it. I hear the TV turn on when I open the door. It's Paul. He pulls me outside, to talk in private.

"Woah, a bit forced" I say. He closes the door and he looks weirded out. "Wha-" I'm about to ask but he interrupts me. "Go to the dance with me" He says. "That's a nice way to ask a girl" I roll my eyes. " Fine..." He murmurs.

"Wanttogotothedancewithme?" He rushes. I can hardly understand it but I know what he is asking from what he said before.

"Whats in it for you?" I ask. "To go to the dance with a amazing- But pathetic- girl" He says. I cant help but smile. There's moments before I answer. I try to think what will happen. If he does anything bad, or breaks my heart? "So?" He sounds irritated from waiting.

"Okay" I say, trying to contain my happiness. "Okay..." He says. He sure knows how to make things awkward. He starts to walk away and doesn't look back. I watch him leave at the door and smile to myself.

* * *

**So hoped you liked that Ikariship chapter :D**

**Other characters will be coming in soon. But not too many since that loses focus of things like Ikarishipping and other shippings. **

**Reviews=More Chapters :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Dawn's POV

I stand there until Paul is gone and I cant see him anymore. I open the door to my dorm and May comes crashing in on the ground.

"May?" I ask. She looks up at me and gets up quickly. She grins and so do I. "You were ease dropping weren't you?" I ask. She nods and giggles a bit. "You guys are so cute together!" She squeals.

"Whatever you say, but, it was kind of awkward" I shrug. We both walk inside our dorm and continue to watch TV and snack on little things.

* * *

**Hours later...**

I hear noise coming from downstairs, it finally feels normal around here. They must be back. Me and May are about to get up and go downstairs but Misty and Iris come in barging through the door. They both carry 3 heavy looking bags and plop them on the floor, and pant exhaustedly.

"How much did you bring? You were only there for a day" I ask. "We were out in the forest, it was humid, I mean look at my hair!" Iris says. She straightened it this morning so it looked slim. But now it looks a bit more puffy. I roll my eyes and I know what May is going to say.

"PAUL AND DAWN ARE GOING TO THE DANCE TOGETHER!" She squeals. "Awww!" Iris giggles. "Opposites do attract" Misty says. I lay down on my bed, already tired. It's only 8 PM. We have school tomorrow, and our curfew is up. I get under the covers and think of Paul. The others do the same, and they fall asleep so easily. Especially Iris and Misty. That field trip must have tired them out.

**Morning**

Iris' POV

I wake up extra early, and so do some other girls. I go to the washroom part of the building. Where they separate boys and girls when it comes to showering or something like that. Thank God, there are so many perverts here. I guess I'll take a shower, since my hair is a total mess, it will be easier to brush out. I walk past the mirrors, looking at my reflection in each of them. Hardly swinging the bag I carry with my clothes in. I get to the showers, and put my bag in one of the lockers. I take the towel with me and hang it up on one of the hooks by my shower. I bet sure to lock the door too, I have heard some creepy rumours about some stuff.

There was one where some boys try to sneak in while girls are showering. But, how did they get here without getting caught? And some mean girls taking the other girls clothes and towels to embarrass them. Some people even say it was Ursula who was doing all of that.

After my shower, I dry off pretty fast. I go to the changing room, with my towel wrapped around me, making sure that nothing shows. Opening the locker with the combination; _9, 7, 25_

I cant help but think; who will I go to the dance with? There's always been one person I liked, but he doesn't go to this school. At least I see him sometimes when I'm out. I traveled with him for a while too. I brush and dry my hair out and quickly slip on my clothes. Everyone is waking up now. I hear the noise from outside. I shove my things in my bag quickly and walk out. The air feels cold on my skin, that is still a bit wet.

I walk through the place, with a bunch of girls storming through. They push so I push back, one even falls on the ground. But I rush more, so they wont see who did it.

I finally get out of the crowd and I feel like my clothes and hair are falling apart. I check my hair in a nearby window, that is clean enough to see my reflection. My clothes are fine too. I walk faster to my dorm, and around the corner. I bump into someone and I fall on the ground.

"Iris?" The voice asks. It's a boy. And he knows me. I look up, and see his hand gesturing out to me. I pick up my bag and take his hand. "Thanks" I say, I don't look at him at first. But I look up, and my curiosity gets the best of me. "Cilan" I say happily.

"Are your brothers here too?" I ask. Chili and Cress. They are so unique but the same. They are all gym leaders, of the same gym with their own love of Pokémon Types. Cilan does Grass, Cress is a water specialist and Chili loves fire type.

"Yea, we share a dorm together, too" He says. "Along with Trip" I don't know what to say, but to flee the conversation. "Well, see ya around sometime" I say, walking past him. He continues on walking the other direction. I feel so stupid now though. I get back to my dorm in time, when the girls are just about to head out. I slip on my dull pink coat and my sneakers on.

We get to school, May and I walk to our lockers, departing from Dawn and Misty. Our lockers are close by, but not close enough to talk. I shove my coat in my locker when I see Trip coming. I slam it closed and walk faster to my class. Poffin Making. You don't need to bring anything for it. I look back when I get to the end of the hallway, and I see Trip about to come this way too.

I start running, but the hallways start to get crowded. This is my first class in Poffin Making, since I just signed up for it now. Dawn is an expert, she showed me how to make them, and she pretty much forced me to go in this class. But this might be fun! As long as Trip isn't in this class either, I'll be fine.

The reason why I don't like Trip very much is because when we met up with him in Unova he was a total weirdo, and after Ash left Unova and Cilan went back to the gym, we had an incident. I was at the park with Trip, when we saw each other there, and he planted a kiss on my cheek and a huge fight started.

I walk into class and see a bunch of friendly looking people there, but some I hardly know. I scan the room to see if I know anybody here. I see Ash and Dawn. I scan some more and see Cilan come in with Trip. GAH! I walk over to Dawn and Ash talking.

"Hey, Iris" They both say. "Hi" I say casually. I feel nervous when Trip and Cilan are both here but I pretend that nothing is wrong.

"You found someone to go to the dance with, Iris?" Dawn asks. I sigh. "Nope" But I have. I want to go with Cilan but I'm not asking him.

"Oh, c'mon, there's no one in this school you like?" She asks. I shrug. "I give up on you. Ash, what about you?"

"Yup" Ash smirks. "Who!" Dawn asks happily. "Not telling you" He teases. "Why not?" She asks. "Cause, your gonna influence her decision" Ash says. "So it's someone we know?" Dawn further investigates. "NO! When did I say that?" He asks.

"Okay! Class! Get to your seats and find a partner" The teacher says. It looks like Ash and Dawn are going together. Please, I don't want to get stuck with Trip! I look for Cilan but he already found me.

"Iris, would you like to be partners?" Cilan asks. He sounds so polite. I nod and we both take our seat at the table closest to the back. I see Trip staring at both of us, and I stare back. I cant take how he stares and I look away back at the front. I can tell he is still staring at me. I just want to close my eyes and wish he wasn't. His stare makes me feel like I am dying. I know I cant stay mad at Trip forever, but when he stares at me like that I just want to freak out at him!

Trip has been here for the same amount of time as most of us, since the first day of school, but I have been avoiding him all the time and never really had to interact or see him around school a lot. So when I saw him earlier it felt like I haven't seen him in forever.

They pass out berries for us to cook with and I want to eat them right here, right now. We both reach for a berry and our fingers touch a bit, but we both act like we don't notice it. I take a Bluk berry. I really want to eat this! I wait for the instructions from the teacher but it seems like she is too busy reading or whatever to notice us. I see Cilan already starting. He is stirring his, he then looks over to see what I did. I look at everyone else and they aren't even started too.

"How did you do that so fast?" I ask. "I'm a chef, Iris" He teases. I forgot he was a chef. I giggle a bit and so does he. I don't even know how to make poffins yet. He gets out another pot and puts it in front of me, and starts it for me.

"Thanks" I smile. He smiles too and then get back to cooking. His smile is so gentle, more then anyone else's I ever saw. I start to mix it.

"Class, I will be right back, so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" The teacher says, walking out. "Shes very..." Cilan starts. "Messed up? Creepy? Weird? Stupid? Dumb?" I finish. "Yea..." He says, trying to keep being polite.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Iris' POV

Cilan and I walk out of class together, but he stops me when we get to an empty part of a hallway. "Iris, look" He says, taking something out of his pocket. A poffin?

"You snuck a poffin?" I ask. He nods and I feel a grin grow on my face. He places it in my hand and I look at it. "A mild poffin?" I ask him. He nods again, like he cant talk. He would do that? Something that seems so stupid, but it doesn't feel very stupid now. Mild poffins are almost impossible to make, he snuck it for me when we had to hand our poffins in. "Didn't you have to hand in your poffin?" I ask him, concerned. "Iris, I'm a chef, you know how much poffins I can make in 5 minutes?" He says, his eyes look into mine, mischievous is what I see.

"See ya later" He says, walking away. I wrap my hand around the poffin and make sure nobody can see it. When I get to my locker, I put it in one of the plastic baggies and stuff it in my bag.

"Soooo!" May says, popping out of nowhere. "You and Cilan?" She asks happily. "Err... No...?" I'm unsure what the answer is but this cant go anywhere good. "You don't know?" She asks, sadly. "I'll just go ask him for you!" She runs to Cilan, still walking down the hallway. I grab her arm and cover her mouth from saying anything.

"I'll ask him to the dance myself, so please... DONT SAY ANYTHING" I whisper loudly. I uncover her mouth and let go of her. She spins around and smiles. I probably will chicken out, and end up not asking him. "Yay!" She squeals. I roll my eyes and take out my text book for the next class. Math, ugh!

May's POV

(Couple minutes or hours later O_O) Finally, Lunch! If I don't eat for at least every 30 minutes I will explode! I had to sneak snacks in class and chew quietly in tiny little bites so I wouldn't get caught, or the teacher would hear me. I get some pizza and look around the cafeteria. We usually eat outside, but it has gotten too cold to do that. My heart pounds when I see Brendan across the room, sitting with my friends. I forgot he went to this school...I shyly walk over to them.

Iris, Misty, Dawn, Ash, Cilan, Drew, even Paul are sitting there, they look at me expectantly like they know something's up. I see Brendan sit down beside Misty and he saves a seat for me. I sit beside him.

"Hey... Have you guys noticed how big this table is?" I ask awkwardly. They look at me funny, I can tell the girls know what I mean when I glance at Brendan, but I guess the boys are too stupid to notice. Not that I hate Brendan, it's just awkward, especially with Drew here too. I look at Drew from across the table as we all pick out food. "Way to make things awkward" Ash says. I kick his leg from under the table and he lets out an ow, that everyone in the room can probably hear.

"Anything wrong, Ash?" I ask. "Nope" He winces. I smile at him and he pastures a fake smile on his face to hide the pain. Wimpy boys. I didn't even kick so hard. And they think us girls are the wimpy, whiney, ones. Or maybe that's just Ash for you.

"..." Silence at the table, we talk so much when we were outside. We could unleash our cray-crayness (Craziness :3). I look at Iris, hoping she would ask Cilan already. But I guess she wont do it in front of everyone. But I feel like somebody is going to be stupid and ask in front of everyone, then gets rejected and cries in a hole and dies. Okay, maybe I'm overreacting but... Hey! Boys are wimps, just like some girls here are. Iris sees my stare but looks away back to Cilan.

"This would be a good time if someone would ask someone to the dance" I sigh. Dawn and Paul look at each other, I expect they are holding hands since they both look down between each other? Cheesy... Cilan and Ash sigh, I really hope they will ask someone now... I'm starting to get irritated from the silence.

"Yo, Misty" Ash finally says. "Yea?" She looks at Ash, and I think we all know where this is going...

"Want to go to the dance with me?" He asks. Misty gives him a look.

"What? No special things, like roses or... dressed up, or formal, not in a school cafeteria?" She asks. I take a bite out of my pizza, finally... Everyone starts to eat now that we have a conversation.

"Well, did you want me to do that?" Ash asks, sarcastically, while rolling his eyes. "Your very high maintenance" Paul buts in. Misty and Ash ignore him and they go back to their conversation. Ash waiting for an answer already. Misty looks down like she is thinking. "Uhh..." She says, teasingly.

"JUST SAY YES ALREADY!" I blurt out.

"May, I thought you were taking those anger management classes?" Drew teases. "Well-" I start but he interrupts me. "Mhm...? Anyway, I know you have nothing better to do, since apparently your not taking anger management classes, you could go to the dance with me" He says.

"THATS NOT A WAY TO ASK A GIRL!" Me and Dawn yell. "Geez, you boys do not know how to be nice at asking, even Ash is doing better then you and you all are jus-" Dawn stops when she looks at Misty, Ash and Cilan. Cilan raises his eye brows at Dawn. "Well, Yea probably Cilan but, only if he asks someone here I will believe it" Dawn says. I know she is trying to trick him into asking Iris in front of everyone, already. Misty and Ash are hugging and both smiling. I guess they are going to the dance together.

Lunch is finally over!

I am the last in the cafeteria, when I turn around I see Drew.

"So, what's your answer?" He asks. "Huh?"

"You going to the dance with me or what?" He asks. I think for a while. I am **_Torned._**

* * *

**:o**

**I bet you guys are gonna expect the obvious out of this; SAY YES MAY!**

**Or you might be saying: NO I AM A HOENNSHIPPER WHATEVER XP**

**Well, I promise you both that... :3**

**It will be a shocking answer :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

May's POV

I sigh, and I feel knots form in my stomach. "May, it's okay if you need more time bu-" I go closer to him because I'm going to feel bad for doing this. "I'm sorry, no..." I say. I see a look of hurt on his face and my heart pounds faster. "I'm sorry, but I cant go to the dance with you. I want to I jus-" He holds my hands but I don't stop him. Our lips brush together and I try to fight back the tears. I want to go to the dance with him, but it's a complicated situation. "It's okay..." Drew says, after seeing the pain on my face. His voice sounds soft and it makes me calm down. I want to spend these moments with him forever, but class is starting soon. I hug him and he hugs back, he is taking this really well, surprisingly. I sniffle and he releases to look at my face.

This is exactly why; _Love Sucks_

"It's okay, May. I know what's going on" Drew says. He does? He moves my hair out of the way and we stop hugging, and holding hands. "Class is starting" I say, choking on my tears. He nods, we walk out to class. I stop by my locker on the way and take out Drew turns at the end of the hallway, and I watch him go one last time, and go the other direction. I see Brendan at the end of the hallway, at his locker. What's he doing, it doesn't look like he is getting ready for class. He is eating...

I keep walking, pretending I don't see him. Almost past him... "Yo, May" He says. I stop and turn around. "O... Hi" I say. I notice my tears are gone because I feel like they are going to come back. "What are you doing, aren't you suppose to be in class?" He asks. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?" I ask, holding up my text books. "I was just going to ditch class, wanna come?" He asks. "Uhh" It's so tempting but I am not risking getting in trouble with the teachers. "C'mon..." He says. Brendan sounds like Gary now but, different, somehow... I'm already late for class, but I know I am going to get caught if I go anyway.

"I'll pass this time" I say, rushing to class. He shrugs before I start fast-walking, and closes his locker walking the other way. "Suit yourself" I hear him say when he walks. I peak through the class door, and see the teacher is asleep and everyone is talking. I sneak in, like I was there the whole time. I lean against the wall when Misty comes to stand beside me. I see Gary here too.

"Hey guys" I say. "May, can we tell you something?" Misty asks. I nod. "Me and Gary did something horrible, and we are going to get in trouble for it" Misty says. "Did you rob a bank or something?" I ask, jokingly. "No, much worse" Gary says. "But it was for the good of something!" Misty quickly adds.

Oh  
Dear,  
Arceus!

* * *

No one's POV

Ash and Misty go to his dorm to hang out for a bit. They never got to do that for a while, ever since Ash asked her to the dance. Of course, Misty said yes. Along in Ash's dorm, Gary, Paul and Brendan, May joined them too. May was not scared to hang out with Brendan or Drew together anymore. Dawn and Iris helped her think it through and told her what couldn't happen that May thought would. Misty sits on Ash's bed, since the boys are being jerkfaces. Misty cant help but think of what she done. Neither can Gary. Ash could tell Misty was concerned about something, but he didn't notice Gary feeling the same. Misty wanted to tell Ash desperately. She looked at Gary, like they can talk with their minds, but he shock his head. Misty then pretended to be happy, so Ash would no longer be concerned. The boys then started goofing off while May and Misty watched.

"They are so stupid..." May mumbled. The boys (Except Paul -_-) started making fart sounds with their mouths and armpits. "EW! GUYS STOP THIS SHIT!" Misty finally yelled. They all stopped, they were scared of Misty anyway. Ash sits beside Misty, with his arm around her. He tried to calm her down, since she was irritated with them. Ash couldn't get Misty to calm down so he had to do one thing. He kisses her cheek and her face goes very red. Everyone else, except Paul said "Oohh!" Paul had a smirk on his face.

Misty wanted to tell Ash even more. But little did she know, Ash found out a bit by May. Ash kissed her for 3 reasons. He loved her, and waited for a long time to do that, to calm her down, and to guilt her into telling them. Gary looked at Misty, and he could tell that she was going to spill. Misty didn't see Gary, she was too busy looking at Ash and she was finally going to spill.

"Guys I need to tell you something!" She finally yells, desperately. "Damnit..." Gary says under his breath. May cant help but smile. Paul looks like he could care less. Brendan looked very interested along with Ash. _A group of pathetic morons..._ Paul thought, while staring at all of them.

"Nobody tell ANYONE or your going to get it" Misty said quietly, so quiet only they could hear. They all nodded in agreement, but Paul wasn't listening.

"I bruhumsosaysufingbebgowlef..." She mumbles. "What?" They all ask. "I... Brusumgrowefhradicntellanwunrmeadgarywllhetdexeltedbitidnwnalvchugys!" She mumbles faster, she looks like she is about to have an emotional break down when she clings onto Ash's arm. "Something about Gary?" Ash asks. He sounds calm, though he thought she was talking about something else.

"Just tell us already" Paul says annoyed. "Fine... But I think I should show you first" Misty says, opening the door.

* * *

**Oh lala! Cliffhanger :D**

**I know May's answer wasn't THAT surprising but who knows...Maybe it will turn into something surprising :3 **

**And Misty and Gary's little secret ;o? Okay, you Pokeshippers, don't worry... xD **

**Stay tuned people :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ash's POV

Misty leads us to her dorm, I'm expecting. But she turns right when we reach it. A bunch of footsteps, and 3 turns. She opens a door, but it looks like it is apart of the wall, the door knob is too small to even see, so thin her hands can barely hang onto it and open. She gets it open but it takes a couple of long seconds. We all quietly go in the dark and the light goes on with a click. We see in front of us some suffered Pokémon. Most of them are only babies. She sits beside them and it looks like some of us are going to freak. There's a litter of baby Growlithe who look healthy, but I don't think their mother or father is here. There's also a Mime Jr. who looks beat up and sick. There's baby Pokémon like Pichu. An Eevee and Vulpix.

"Misty!" Iris whispers like she's yelling. "Are you freaking crazy!?"

"They were hurt! I couldn't leave them like this" Misty whispers back. "Wait, what does Gary have to do with this then... He's never nice" Dawn asks. I look over at Gary, who is beside Dawn, and Paul putting his arm around Dawn.

"Well..." Misty starts.

Misty's POV

_"I was outside, going for a walk with Azurill and Togepi, when I heard someone yelling like a idiot..." _I look at Gary. _"I saw Gary, panicking along with his Pokémon and went over to say something when I saw these Pokémon on the ground in pain. 'Gary! What the hell did you do!?' I asked him. 'Ermm... I was training with my Pokémon, when this wild Pokémon attacked and caused a big explosion attack thingy...' Gary replied stupidly. I went over to pick up Mime Jr and Vulpix while he carried the Eevee and Pichu. He insisted on carrying Eevee, since he wanted to catch it after it was healthy." _I explain.

"That doesn't explain the Growlithe." Brendan says. I look at Gary, making him guilty.

_"When we were running back, we looked back to see a litter of baby Growlithe following us. I looked at Gary and he held up a piece of bacon that he keeps in his pocket..." _I say bitterly.

"We couldn't leave them alone! We didn't even know where it's mother is, so we had to bring them too and sneak them in" She says.

"Why would you keep bacon in your pocket?" Paul asks, sounding emotionless as usual. "I get hungry" Gary says, taking it out and eating it. "How old is that exactly?" Ash asks. "About... 2 weeks old" Gary replies, like its a important fact. "That is disgusting..." I mumble. "That is... GIVE ME SOME" Ash grabs his bacon and I slap it out of his hand while one of the pups eats it on the ground.

"No! Don't eat that!" I beg, but the pup runs across the room with it, and shares it with the other Growlithe. I give myself a face palm while Ash and Gary stare at me disappointed. "... Oh Im sorry, Baby" I say, clinging to Ash's arm, like I usually do. I plant a kiss on his cheek. "Its okay" He blushes.

"Oohh great, lets not be lovey-dovey here! What are we suppose to do about this!?" Dawn starts to look like she is about to have a seizure. Paul has his arm still around her, and he looks pretty calm.

"We wait, till they get well and put them back where we found them" I say. "Yea but, why would a Mime Jr live around here? Wouldn't they normally be in a cave or something?" May asks. "It's a trainers then? Or what?" Gary asks. "Good question... Put up signs for the Pokémon that don't look like they would live around here... As for the Growlithe... We'll find their parents eventually" I demand. "Or sell them..." Gary cuts in. I kick his leg and he holds it tight. "No! WE ARE DOING THIS MY WAY" I say. "Okay..." He winces.

"I love it when you take charge" Ash rubs his nose with mine and I giggle. "EW GUYS OKAY! LETS GO!" They all say. I think I even heard Paul say ew too. Everything suddenly goes black but I don't hear the door open. "Guys?" I ask, holding tighter onto Ash. "Yea?" They all ask. I search my pockets for my phone and turn it on, my light is there too. They all come around my phone on the ground and we sit around it. "What do we do now? The power must have went out everywhere" May asks.

"Just hang out here until it gets fixed... Maybe... If were lucky we wont have school tomorrow!" Ash says, I check my phone for the time. 9:49 PM. I place the phone back in the middle of us, good thing my battery is pretty full. Everyone's face looks bright from the phones light. All my friends...

I hear the door open and I get a bit scared and nervous. I hold onto Ash's hand, like it can make whoever is there disappear. I see their shadows from the phone's light and they come closer.

"Cilan?" I hear Iris ask. "Chili, Cress?" She asks again. There are 3 shadows but... They don't answer or reply. I feel someone's arm take mine, they finally appear. Some of us spatter out; 'Huh. What? Whats happening?' I see one of their faces. A dark uniform and a mask covering their mouth with white hair. I hold onto Ash's hand but I feel myself getting pulled away from him. What about the Pokémon and my friends?

I wake up next in a dungeon like room. I look around and see Ash, Iris, May and Brendan in here too. But the others? They all begin to wake up, wondering the same thing as I do.

* * *

**Love doing those cliffhangers guys x3**

**Anyway stay tuned cause my ideas are exploding :D**

**I just had melon balls too... I just wanted to say that**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Misty's POV

We have been in here for one hour already. I sit beside Ash, he looks worried that Pikachu isn't with him. He has left him with Cilan to look after before the black out happened. I'm about to talk when I hear May yell. "BRENDAN!" She yells annoyed. We all look over to their direction, near the corner. Me and Ash get up and walk over to them.

"Guys, what's with all the yelling?" Ash asks. "We were just having some fun" Brendan says. "No! You were having fun! I was the one being teased and..." May stops when she realizes what she is about to say. "And what?" I ask. "Getting kissed" She finishes, quietly. "HE KISSED ME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" She yells again. "So your saying you didn't like the kiss?" He teases. "Well-" She is about to say. "You kissed me" Brendan says.

"No I didn't why would I do that!?" May debates. "Maybe cause... You secretly had a crush on me ever since we were kids"

"Are we in a relationship or not?" He asks. "Your always acting like we are then the next second you hate me" He says. "Stupid love" I say under my breath. May looks at me, like I can save her. I sigh and step in. "Listen, you cant just kiss someone cause you like them. That's kind of messed up! What if she likes somebody else, hm? Gosh you boys are clueless!" I say. I look at Ash and he doesn't look offended, he is laughing a bit.

"What's so funny!?" I ask. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Ash cracks up more. "Tell me before I slap you!" He stops laughing, I look away back to May and Brendan, giving each other glares. "Whatever" May and Brendan say at the same time. They both walk to the opposite sides of the room. I look at Ash and he looks at me. I then look at Iris who is holding onto the bars like her life depends on it. She pulls on it like she can rip it open. She gives up and sits on the ground beside May. Ash sits down beside Brendan and I sit down beside May. Me and Ash past glares back to each other. I don't say anything, while Iris calms her down. I hear footsteps and we all get up right away, alert. The people who took us. White hair, dark uniforms, and masks. They open the door and one of them stands inside with us. I notice the knife he has in the case by his belt. It seems we all do so we wont try anything funny. It's the Shadow Triad? The two other members of the Shadow Triad walk away.

He comes towards Iris like he is going to hurt her. But he stops and take's off the wig and the mask. Showing his green eyes and hair to everyone. "Cilan?" Iris asks.

Drew's POV

The lights in the building come back on, when Trip runs towards me. "Drew!" He yells. I then notice how his voice echoes in the hallway, and how there aren't many people here. Meaning; my friends. "What is it?" I ask. "CilanCressandChiliaregoneandtheywererightbesidemenowtheyaregonerightwhenthatblackouthappenedsoidontknowwhattodo!" He talks too fast for me to understand.  
"Wait what?" I ask again.

"Me, Cress, Cilan, and Chili were following Misty, since they were acting suspicious." He says. "They?" I ask. "Iris, Misty, Ash, Paul, Dawn, Brendan, Gary and May!" He says. "We were following them, and listening in on their conversation through the door, then the black out happened, I couldn't see at all then Cilan, Chili and Cress were gone! I checked inside the room everyone was in and they were gone to... I think something happened to Iris..." He says. "Just Iris?" I ask. "I said everyone!" He blushes. But I cant stop thinking about May ever since she turned me down. I'd still risk anything for her.

"Well, theres nothing we can do to find them" I say. It's true, we don't even know where they went, but if I know May and her friends they will get out. "Yes there is!" Trip holds up a piece of folded paper, I take it from his hand and read the list.

Dawn's POV

I sit beside Paul, for warmth, but he looks crankier now that he is confined. "Ugh... I wanted to be a alone with Misty!" Gary complains.

"Cheating on Yellow, already?" Paul asks. "No! I just like to keep fishing" Gary replies. I roll my eyes and look at the door when two people come. They act like they are guarding the door, until they throw someone else in with us.

"Who the hell are you?" Paul asks. "I'm Trip" He says. "Oh... erm... Once again. Who are you?" Gary asks. "I came to save my three friends with someone else" Trip replies. I look over at the Shadow Triad member, still standing there, guarding us. He looks stiff then starts to loosen, or struggle like he is trapped in a net.

"Who?" I ask. "I don't think you guys would know him but... His name is Drew" "And you said we wouldn't know him" I scoff. "Well I never said I was Mr Know it all" Trip says, sitting down, not near us. I then hear sobs, from close by. We all look near the exit, but we don't see anything.

"That sounds like... Iris." I say. She's very sensitive too, so there could be a bunch of reasons why she is crying. They aren't loud sobs, but we can hear them. "Let her cry, she cries over nothing all the time" Paul says. I slap his face but he grabs my hand before I can. "Now, now, Troublesome... Do you have to join May's anger management class?" He asks. "No..." I mumble. He kisses my nose and puts his arm around me. That's almost the first time he ever showed affection to me, around people or alone.

We all then hear somebody's voice trying to calm Iris down. If that is her crying. It at least sounds like they are trying to calm her down. Then more footsteps, but quiet ones. The Shadow Triad member walks away, to where the sound is coming from. Tip toeing footsteps come closer and closer to us. I get up, feeling Paul's arms leave me, and go to the bars. I hold onto them and try to peak out, through a huge hole in the middle of the door.

"Hey" I say.  
"Hey"

* * *

**I love doing these cliffhangers to you guys, its so entertaining xP**

**I bet it might be a bit obvious why Iris is crying, or who Dawn was saying 'Hey' to. I am gonna eat a cupcake now...**

**Bye!**

**Review/Follow/Favourite 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Iris's POV

I sniffle when Cilan hugs me. "I'm, sorry Iris... I wanted to protect you" He says. I always wanted to hear that, but not like this. "How is this protecting me?" I ask, still hugging him. He lets go and pushes me away. I see a smirk grow on his face. Now I get it.

"YOU JERK!" I slap him. "Why did you trick me like that!?" He keeps smiling even though I smacked him. "Oh, you cant be mad at me, it was so tempting" He says. I look behind him, to see 2 other Shadow Triad members come in. Cress and Chili. "And why was it so tempting?." I ask, irritated. He shrugs and I turn away from him. I feel his hand on my head, patting it. "There, there" He says. "KNOCK IT OFF!" I yell, whipping my head around. He laughs a bit.

"You boys are so annoying! I cant believe you guys! First you trick a girl and then you laugh like its okay! You made the girl cry, then you laugh at it! Then you start to ignore what the girl is yelling at you and you just stare off in space at her eyes! Like: ERRUUHHH DUUHHH! Then your brothers start to come towards me and start carrying me away by the arms to try to get me to release your shirt collar like its a bad thing!" I say really fast. "OH AND IM NOT DONE! Wait- Where we going!?" I ask, while they carry me out.

No one's POV

"She is... something" Cilan says quietly. Cilan fixes his shirt collar from it being grabbed from Iris. Everyone else is silent when they stare at Cilan and Iris getting taken away. "Wow..." Ash says under his breath. "Okay! Lets get out of here now!" Cilan says cheerfully. He takes the key out of the pocket where it looked like he had a knife. The door creaks, rusty when it opens. It doesn't open all the way but they can all still get out. Iris is leaning against the wall.

Dawn's POV

I only look to see Drew here. He gets the message that we cant get out. I look at the door, not wanting to talk, like people will hear us. Paul and Trip get up beside me, and Gary looks jealous that Drew is saving us. Drew sends out Absol and Absol starts to make the hole by the door bigger so we can fit and get out. I am about to go in when Paul pushes me aside.

"Ever heard of ladies first?" I ask. "Who says your a lady?" He says, from the other side, after getting out of the hole. I roll my eyes instead of getting mad, containing myself. One leg over, Paul takes my hand to help me out. My other leg over. "At least I'm not wearing my dress, I don't trust Gary around here..." I mumble. I see Paul smirk at that remark. "Hey! I'm not a pervert!" Gary retorts. "Just hurry up and get through already your holding us up" Trip says, already through. "Absol, return" Drew says, returning him inside the Pokéball.

"So, where are the others?" Drew asks. He sounds desperate for May, which I get. He was never one to be that happy, unless he was with May or someone he cares about. But, I guess he was friends with Ash and Gary like they are close buddies. I guess he is just really, really concerned about May.

"Well, I think I heard Iris crying around there" I say, pointing near where the sound came from. I see a group of people come from behind the corner, expecting its our friends but looks like its not.

No one's POV

(With Iris, Ash, May ect.)

They all sneak out, following Cress' lead, since he apparently is the smart one.

Iris crosses her arms when Cilan looks at her. "Want some candy?" Cilan asks, holding some out as if to patch things up. "I'm not a child anymore" Iris replies. It's so tempting for her to take it though. But one thought came to her; where did he get it? "Are you sure...? Last opportunity" He says, about to pop some in his mouth.  
"Uhh UGH! Fine!" Iris says, snatching it from his hand. "This is like feeding a Sneasel" Cilan thought.

Iris forced the candy in her mouth. "Where did you get this from?" She asks. "I keep it with me" Cilan replies awkwardly. "Why, exactly?" Iris asks. "Two reasons... One; Emergency hunger kit" He says. Iris rolls her eyes. "And two; You" Cilan finishes. Iris's face turns redder then Charmeleon. The way he said 'you' made Iris a bit nervous for some reason. May nudged her roughly like she was getting impatient.

"GUYS I THINK WE FORGOT SOMETHING!" Ash says when they get close to the exit. Everyone turns their heads towards him. "Paul, Dawn and Gary!" He panics.

"Well, we all cant stay here or we will be caught" Iris says. "Then some of us stay to help, some of us leave" Misty says. They all break out in conversation, deciding who will stay and who will go.

"I'm staying, don't look at me like that, Ash" Misty says. "Well-" Misty interrupts. "Have you forgotten I was a gym leader? I can handle these guys!" Misty persuades. "Please" She begs. "Fine" Ash says. Misty hugs him cheerfully. "But if anything happens to you, its your fault" Ash smirks. "Jerk!" Misty giggles a bit.

"I'm staying too" May says. "May, are you sure?" Ash asks. "Yes, of course I am!" She says. "I have a gut feeling, like I should stay" May says. Everyone looks at her curiously. "Don't stay at me like that" May snaps.

"Well, Iris, Chili, Cress, Trip and I have decided to wait outside for you guys, so we can fly, or ride on our Pokémon away." Cilan says. The group nods in agreement and go where they assigned themselves to go.

* * *

**Okay, I just wrote this now, and it is 12:30 Am guys! That's how much I love writing this story for you guys to enjoy. My ideas were flowing out insanely so I just had to write them down before I forget the very next day! **

**I was going to make the three brothers the shadow triad until I decided not to... IDK why I just did xP I wanted to connect the rumour about it to this story because some people love the thought of that rumour, so people will find it a bit more enjoying. **

**SO! Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Dawn's POV

In front of us are a dozen Plasma Grunts, surrounding something, like protecting it. Paul peeks over but he doesn't say a word. The Grunts separate when they see us, showing the person they were huddling. I heard about these guys in the Unova region.

"Looks like they got out" I hear one of the Grunts mumble. The person, dressed in a cloak, a bit colorful whispers something to the Grunt beside him that non of us can hear. It's like we are frozen, like statues, and don't dare to move. I never thought I would see Paul like this. I didn't bring my Pokéballs, but the only thing I did bring was Piplup. I hesitate to take Piplup out of my bag, they might snatch it from me. My grip goes tighter on it when I see them move. The Grunt the person in the cloak talked to runs towards us, with the other Grunts following their lead. They cant do this to us, we should at least be able to challenge them to a Pokémon battle. It seems like Paul and everyone else has that idea too. They grab us by the elbow, wrist or arm. Paul punches one of them off, and punches the one who is on me. He does the same to everyone else and yells something.

"Knock it off! If you want something from us, how about you battle us first instead of murdering us" Paul says. Everyone stops, including the Grunts. I don't think they were going to kill us though.

"Fine" The person in the cloak finally says. "You will battle the 7 sages" He says, taking off his hood. Is that... Ghetsis? I saw him on the internet when there were big news about these people, and the dragon Pokémon. But someone foiled their plans, and the King of Team Plasma ran away or something like that. They Grunts and Ghetsis start to walk, and we follow them, when we see Grunts behind us. One pushes Paul and I forward. "WERE GOING JEEZ!" I say.

They take us to an open space to battle. I see 3 more people with cloaks on walk in. "Pfft... They look too old to battle, this will be easy" Paul whispers to me. He might be right, but that's easy for him to say since he is one of the best trainers in the league. Drew is good too, Gary even. I don't know about Trip, but I know about me, I am not very good. Me and Piplup only battle in contest, that's different then this.

This reminds me of when we battled Team Galactic. But I must admit, Team Galactic looks stronger then these guys. Paul and I decide to double battle with two of the Sages. Ryoku and Rood. I only have Piplup with me, I don't know what to do. Piplup is great and all but I cant get through all of the Sages with just one Pokémon. That's crazy! It seems like Paul knows what I'm thinking when he hands me a Pokéball from behind our backs so Ryoku and Rood don't see. I don't know who is in here, but he doesn't tell me. I put it in my bag and swap it with Piplup's Pokéball. I look over at the side, where Drew and Trip are watching us.

"Go, Piplup!" I send him **(Yes its a boy, look it up xP I thought it was a girl though so...) **out, he comes out prepared for battle. "Gastrodon! Lets go" He sends his Pokémon out. I haven't seen that Pokémon in a while.

This is going to be a long battle...

* * *

No one's POV

**(With Ash, May, Misty, Brendan sorry forgot to include him at the end of Chapter 7 x.x)**

The three walk through the hallway, quietly, but faint sounding footsteps of theirs patting the floor. They don't talk, they don't feel like it at this point. They explore the dungeon area, the girls, slim enough to go through small holes in the dungeons. They couldn't find the others so they started to walk out. But May could feel cold eyes on her. Not Ash or Misty or Brendan even. Something else. She then spots it, a camera by the door. She stops Ash and Misty from walking. "Guys..." She whispers, pointing at the camera. "Shit" Ash says under his breath. They keep walking anyway, aware of their surroundings. Almost aware, anyway...

They hear yelling nearby, like a battle. They don't walk quietly anymore. They run, their feet stomping the floor. They go to a balcony part, and look down to see They're friends battling in a battle field. But they didn't know how to get down there, unless jumping is an option. They were too high up to jump without a Pokémon's assist.

The first thing May sees is Drew. They know it isn't wise to yell their name for attention, or the Grunts will start coming to them. They just hope Iris, Cilan and everyone else is prepared. "What do we do?" Misty whispers. "Go down there?" Ash says. They all nod, but May is already gone. "May?" Brendan asks loudly. But not loud enough to hear, but it does get someone's attention. "She probably already went down there, we should go to" Misty says. They nod again and start to go. But May wasn't down there.

May's POV

I call their name's several times, but they don't see me or hear me. I feel a smack on my arm, and I look at my hand, becoming visible again. Turning around and seeing three people, holding onto me. I look back down at Dawn and Paul fighting the two Sages. I can tell by the way the three are looking at me, they are going to use me as bait. They push me toward the railing, but I can tell they wouldn't push me off. I then see Ghetsis, I think his name is, in the middle looking at us, smirking. Should I call someone, now that anyone can hear me? Or listen to what they say to protect my friends, though they wont talk. The battle stops when Ghetsis comes in, I can tell he is going to draw attention to me. I cant hear what he is saying, but some of his words echo in the open space. All their heads turn to me, but I don't know what to do. I cant help but stare at Drew then the white haired, dark uniformed guy at the corner of my eye. I hear the words echo; _Reshiram... Zekrom... Lord N..._

I look back at the Pokéball I have in my case, that goes at the side of my hip. Beautifly, I see her Pokéball. The Shadow Triad let go of me. Giving me a decision. Jump, or stay with them without harm and help them. I sigh. I look down, and they back away from me. I stand on the railing. "Don't do it May!" They yell. I smirk and my bangs hide my eyes. I giggle a bit and they all stop and stare at me. I squeeze my Pokéball... "It's a long way down." I say. I just cant believe this is happening to us.

Iris' POV

I sit down on the ground, I notice the time now, the black out happened at 9:00 PM I think, and we've been here for who knows how long. But It's still night. I get tired and realize it's probably 3:00 Am. I wonder what's happening back at the dorms. If they are looking for us, or worried. Doing a search. I look at all our Pokémon who are out of their Pokéballs. My Dragonite, Druddigon and Axew play around me. Our dorm at the Kalos region I miss it, I wonder if we are still in that region or in Unova, where Team Plasma roams. I really want to drift off to sleep. But I know I cant, since it's my 'Duty' To stay out here and wait. Cilan comes to sit beside me, while the other boys talk, feed, train, tricks, play with their Pokémon. I hug my knees and rest my head on them by the chin. I want to close my eyes desperately. He doesn't say anything, but I see two figures come closer to us. We both get up to see who it is, and I know exactly who it is. Old friends.

Hilda and Hilbert? Cilan looks like he knows them too. They come closer to us, waving and smirk. "What are you guys doing here?" Hilda asks. "It's a long story" I say.

May's POV

I turn around, hold out my arms and slowly fall back. I may regret this but... I send our Beautifly the first second, her wings are strong enough. I hold onto her small little hand, but we still fall down fast, not as fast without her but fast. I fall to the ground landing on my bare knees, getting up. I hold my arm out for Beautifly to land on to be stable. She lands on it and everyone looks mad, scared or shocked. My knees become sore, scratched or bruised fast. It was worth it. I know they are waiting outside for us, when I hear a rumble. The Grunts run in here, it looks like there are more then a pack of Beedrill... Maybe x1000?

They all rush out the door carrying the Sages with them. I finally notice Dawn holding her injured Piplup, and a Frostlass beside her and Paul. Iris, Cilan, Trip, Chili, Cress and two other people rush in. I can hardly stand. "They want to summon the two Dragon Pokémon, but they need Lord N, LONG STORY SO COME ON!" The girl says fast. The boy stands there and nods. They run out the other door where the Grunts didn't go to, and we come too. I can hardly walk as it is, and I return Beautifly. I feel Drew come to help me, his arms strong. I look at him and he smirks at me. "That was a stupid thing to do, May" He says. I ignore it and he lets me jump onto his back in a piggy back position. I wrap my arms around his neck to hold on, he doesn't mind and I feel so tired now. His hands hold under my legs where my knees bend. I lay my head sideways on his shoulder, but not facing his way. He keeps walking along with everyone else and I feel like falling asleep so I do.

No one's POV

"Oh great, she gets to sleep but I don't?" Iris asks, looking at May. "Why, do you want someone to carry you?" Paul asks sarcastically. "Yes" Iris says snarky.

"In that case..." Cilan says. He picks her up bridal style and starts running ahead of everyone else. "CILAN!" Iris screams. But he doesn't put her down. Waking up May a tad bit, she winces from her leg hurting, but she goes back to sleep. _"Don't worry, May... Almost there"_ Drew thinks to himself. He puts her down, but she puts her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. Drew sends out his Flygon, sitting on it when May switches her hand to hold onto Flygon's side. Drew takes her hand and helps her up, so she sits behind him. She wraps her arms around his waist. She does what she did when she was on his back. Her head on her side, leaning it against his back.

Half of the others go on Misty's Gyarados who can somehow fly. (Its the troll Pokémon okay, what do you want from me xP It says its a flying type anyway, it uses freaking fire type attacks and its also a water type -_-) Iris takes her Dragonite alone when Cilan finally puts her down, as for Hilda and Hilbert, they ride their twin Dodrios who run very fast away.

Everyone thinks about different things; Will May be alright? Why are they trying to summon the legendary Pokémon of Unova? But some people are just trying to forget about this and excited about the Valentines Dance, that could be in a couple of days.

* * *

**OKay guys this took extra long cause... Its a special chapter since it contains 2,104 words while the others contain at least 1,000 not passing 2,000.!**

**I was also being lazy today so I couldn't start writing it sooner so! stay tuned to see what happens :o **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Sorry, this chapter didn't come sooner, since I just came home at like 10;00 I was exhausted, and I usually post a chapter every day but I couldn't and I only got half of it done, so I owe you guys something pretty special in this story. So sorry about this guys!**

* * *

May's POV

I wake up, laying down and get up on my elbows and see Drew. "Morning" Drew says. I surprisingly remember what happened. I jumped from a balcony and my knees sore. He carried me back to Flygon, and flew with me. He then dropped me off at the nurse' office, then a building beside the boy's dorm for people who are sick or something unwell so their roommates don't get sick. He stayed with me until I fell asleep, or maybe all night. I don't have school today, but the nurse says I should go to school tomorrow. I'm still in my clothes, shorts, t-shirt, bracelet, my bandana on the desk, and my shoes by the door. I glance at the clock on the desk beside me, it's early. He has a hour before school starters. I sit up and we look at each other in silence. I get up, he doesn't stop me. We both take a look at my knees. Still bad, but I can still walk a bit. I get out of bed. I then remember, there is no school today! We can do whatever we want.

"I'm going back to my room" I tell him, grabbing my bandana off the desk and putting my shoes on. He nods. "Okay, see yea around" He walks out along with me. We don't talk and go separate ways to our dorms. I rush into my dorm and sigh while the girls look like they are getting ready to go out somewhere. I do the same and quickly change my clothes. I don't know what to wear since I don't want people staring at my bruises. I take Misty's advice and wear skinny jeans. Denim skinny jeans, my brown boots with fur and fur pom-poms on the side of them (Uggs), a random t-shirt with a knitted sweater over it, that looks quite cute. "Your okay, right, May?" Dawn asks, tugging her sneakers on. "Yup" I say. Especially since Drew was the first thing I saw when I woke up. I put on my white winter coat on and follow the girls out.

"So, where we going?" I ask. "To the mall to get our outfits for the dance" Iris says. It's a small dance, it's no big deal, so we don't need fancy dresses, which is okay to me. The mall by our dorm is pretty close, we have to go to rent a bike since Ash burned all of ours when we first met. What is up with him and doing that? But the bike store is closed, it's too icy to do any of that. I hear noise and Pokémon cries coming from something a bit far away, but it cant be that far. It looks like they hear it to, they follow me to the sound. Its a pack of Mamoswine. But no trainers are around it. Are they wild? We come towards them, but they don't attack like I thought. I start to pet one and it looks like it might be smiling. Another one cries again, the one Misty is petting. "I think it wants us to ride them" Dawn says. I smile and hop on. "May, we don't even know if anyone owns these Pokémon" Iris says. She doesn't go near them, she is still scared of ice types. "Your just scared to go on it" I tease. "No, I'm not!"

"Then get on" I say. She gets on and winces. "Was that so bad?" I ask her. She nods and I roll my eyes again. "Lets just go" I say.

Serena's POV (NEW CHARACTERS ;D)

"This school looks amazing." Calem says beside me. I nod happily, and look at our hands linked together. We have only been going out for a week. Shauna, Trevor and Tierno follow closely behind us. "It's been such a long plane ride too" Trevor yawns. "Yea, its bad enough I had to sit between you guys, watching you make out on the whole ride there!" Shauna says annoyed. "Oh please, we weren't making out" I say.

We get our rooms but me and Calem go to his room. It looks like me and Shauna have different rooms. Calem doesn't have anyone in his room right now. But we just sit back and watch TV, hang out and other stuff. At least I already got a date for the dance I have heard about.

Boys storm into the door and I have an urge to hide, when Calem drags me quickly to his bed before they notice. They laugh and scream when they come in and stop when they see us. "Oh... Hey" One says. "Lets just introduce ourselves first. Don't be rude" a boy with brown hair comes near me. He grabs my hand and gives it a kiss trying to act charming. "I'm Kenny, and you are? I hope your our new roommate" I feel myself blush viciously. Anger coming over me and Calem both. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yell slapping him, and pushing him away. "Ow... So your our roommate?" He asks again. "DO I LOOK LIKE A BOY TO YOU!?" "A hot boy..." He mumbles. "Your so gay..." I mumble back. "Im only here with Calem" I say. "Whose that?" One asks. I point and look at him. "Oh! So I guess he is our new roommate" One says happily. Although he looks scary. Red hair and bangs in his eyes, a bit intimidating. "Okay... I'm out!" I say rushing out of the room holding my back to my chest.

"HEY! WE DIDNT GET TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES!" One yells over. I keep running and look back at him still standing there. I hope I don't see those guys again.

* * *

**Once again I am sorry! But here's something special ;**

**I am writing a new series of Pokémon but this time its really different. Its like Pokémon in human forms so I hope you can check that out...**

**FEATURING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Nobody's POV

It's been a couple of days since we seen our friends, the day of the dance...

They eat lunch, and most of them cant help but stress over the dance after school. Most of the boys pick through their food faster then the girls and they are out like that. May runs out with them too, and rushes to the bathroom like she is going to puke. She stares at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair. Then blankly staring at herself again in disappointment. No date. She just knows this dance is going to split them all apart. And what about Hilda, and that other guy, when they got kidnapped by Team Plasma? At least most of her bruises are gone, so she can wear that knee high dress. She was so excited until she remembered her last dance. At her old school when Brendan was with her.

She and him had tiny crushes on each other. May sat in the corner, while Brendan sat in the other one. Their best friends crowded each other, trying to get them to ask each other to slow dance. "C'mon, May! This might be the last slow song and you got too!" A younger Misty says. May shakes her head and buries her face in her knees like she is going to cry. "He wouldn't want to slow dance with me" May says quietly. She was really just afraid of what he would think, when he touches her. Or what would happen. She wasn't really sure if she was ready either. Then his best friend came over, Barry (Just pretend, geez xP). "You know he likes you right? He is just shy" Barry says, being considerate for once. She was about to get up and ask him when the last song ended.

**(Flash back ended)**

"I blew it..." May sighs sadly, giving herself a face palm. She walks out a couple minutes later. At least they didn't have school today, they just decided to have a little lunch together.

**Hours later of May and Iris doing nothing but drinking smoothies at the smoothie bar with the boys...**

May goes to her room and takes out the beautiful dress out of the closet. Misty walks in with her dress on and perfect.

A yellow corset, that stays tight and goes just above the knees, another skirt above it, going to the ground, but with the middle of the inside skirt showing. A one shoulder dress, with the upper part of the dress covered in sparkles, and some rhinestones. The strap goes around the waist, to the chest and around her shoulder. It almost looks like the upper part is wrapped around her waist. Beautiful.

"Misty, you look amazing" May says, almost worried how they will look. "I bet you will too" Misty says cheerfully. Misty walks over to the other closet where the Growlithe are. She cleared it out, added a blanket and made it cosy just for them. "Where did the other Pokémon go?" May asks, placing her hand on the doorknob. "I gave them to Nurse Joy, and she said once they are better then can go to the wild or be given to trainers" Misty replies, putting on a robe, picking up a pup, in case something happens to her dress. May nods happily, and walks out the door with her dress. Misty sees Dawn's dress still in the closet.

"Dawn said she would be back 'in a while' an hour ago" Misty says to herself. Another person walks through the door, Iris with her dress. She comes in with a light green dress on. It suits her skin tone, her hair, and just everything about her so well! A strapless dress that flows to the ground, with the top part beaded with diamonds and sequins. The sequins start about the waist, while the dress looks smooth when it moves. Its so simple, one of the most simplest dresses we might ever see, but it is also very beautiful just like Misty's. Misty puts down the pup with the rest of them and rushes over to her to check out her dress. When she does someone else once again barges into the door. Nope not May...

"DAWN, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" Misty scolds. "Sorry! Paul was being a..." She pauses her sentence and doesn't feel like swearing. "I know, Honey. Isn't he always like that?" Another voice says. Dawn, Iris and Misty peak out the door and see Kenny. Kenny looks a bit taller then them now, almost as tall as Paul. "Why are you still following me!?" Dawn asks irritated. "I just wanted to see if your okay" Kenny answers. "I AM FINE!" Dawn slams the door on his face and gets out her dress, laying on her stomach looking for his shadows under the door. He's still there. "I SAID GO AWAY!" Dawn yells again. He then walks away for real. She rushes out to change. When she opens the door May pops in cheerfully, with a robe over her dress. Before Dawn leaves she stands by the door and waits with the other girls to see May's dress. May rips off her robe showing her dazzling dress.

A peach colored skirt, that goes to her knees, now that her bruises are gone. It was a hi-low dress, going low at the back, showing a tight skirt under it, in the front. Kind of like Misty's. The top part is a lighter peach, almost white. A rhinestone line, like a belt, going around the waist, not too thin and not too thick. A strapless dress, with more rhinestones out lining the edges of the top part. "Amazing! I bet Drew is going to love this!" Dawn blurts out. May blushes, her whole face turns red. "I hope I see you guys slow dance!" Iris says, dreamily. "Yea! You guys could be... Contestshipping!" (lol o3o) Misty says. "Uhh..." The other girls mutter. "That doesn't make sense, what about Dray? Or... Mrew... MEW!" Dawn says. "Yup! Mew is the best name for them!" Iris squeals. May and Misty roll their eyes. "Wow..." They both murmur. Dawn then rushes out, ending the conversation after her and Iris squeal over the name. She comes in, only taking her 5 minutes to get her dress on.

A white hi-low dress with rhinestones and sequins. Low in the back and high in the front just like Misty's. But this one seems more ruffles. The rhinestones and sequins wrap around her waist, making a thick line. The rest of it is pure white, with two thin spaghetti straps. The straps also covered in rhinestones. This dress has a wedding dress material. It makes Dawn look like an angel and her date- Paul the exact opposite. A dark angel. Opposites do attract, I guess...

"Yup! Paul is going to love it too!" May says. "I don't think boys are big on fashion..." Misty says. "Your just mad that your 'contestshipping' makes no sense" Dawn says. "Contestshipping is- DREW AND MAY BOTH ENTER CONTEST OKAY!?" Misty says. "THEY ARE LIKE THE STARCROSSED LOVERS-KATNISS AND PEETA! NOT PETER! PEETA! NO ERRRRR! ITS TAA!" She says, looking like she is going to have a seizure.

"Lets just do our hair" May says, brushing her hair out already.

**With da bois! :3**

Still chugging down smoothies, seeing who can get keep drinking even if they get a brain freeze. "Guys, shouldn't we get ready?" Ash asks. "Nah! The girls should be getting ready, they get the fancy stuff, like makeup, hair, jewelry" Gary says, almost sounding jealous. "Is someone jelly of the treatment girls get?" Drew asks, teasingly. Paul smirks, sipping at his smoothie. "All we do is put on a suit and were good" Paul says, blankly. "Maybe give them a rose... Compliment them on their hair an-" Paul stops talking when the boys come closer to him, noticing he is blushing. "Your talking about Dawn aren't you?" Drew asks. "You guys just had a fight, and you still like her after that, when your mostly moody and stupid" Ash mutters the last part.

"I'm still going to the dance with her." Paul says. "Girls don't always mean what they say" Gary adds. "Your both still stupid" Ash thinks.

"So your still going to the dance with Yellow then, right?" Ash asks. "Pfft no! I caught her cheating with someone, so I dumped her" Gary replies. Everyone looks shocked except Paul who remains emotionless. "By that you mean; she was having a casual conversation with someone, then she dumped you after you did something STUPID?" Drew asks quickly. "Err..." Gary nods. "Pathetic..." Paul mumbles. Gary flashes an expression of sadness on his face, but not from what Paul said.

"Come on! Your Gary Oak! You don't get your heart broken! You crush other girls hearts, and keep fishing! DO YOU WANNA BE FOREVER ALONE!? CAUSE YOUR LOOKING LIKE ONE!" Ash encourages... a bit. "No!" Gary says, sounding confident. "No your gonna get ready, go to that dance, ask a random girl to slow dance, break her heart afterwards and you will feel better!" Ash pushes him out the door. "Your rig-" He slams the door from the smoothie place close and hears Gary's footsteps running to the dorms. "They grow up so fast..." Ash says. " I know right?" Drew adds. Paul finishes his smoothie and walks out with the two other boys to get ready.

* * *

**Sorry its late! I had my own Valentines Dance too...**

**Kinda heart breaking x.x**

**So some things may be based off of the dance I went too, not everything though**

**I do not own any characters or any shipping mentioned, just to let you guys know 3 (Or any regions, Pokémon ect)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Nobody's POV

The girls made their entrance, into the gym, all decorated with people already dancing. A bunch of lights and a big snack bar, like it was built especially for Ash and May. The DJ's table was all the way on the other side of the gym. He just sat back with his laptop, stereos, and using his phone. He was a bit short... May walked over to him, and knew exactly who he was. She ripped off his hat and it with her little brother Max. "Max, what are you doing here?" She asks, a bit happily. "I needed a job" He shrugs. "YOUR LIKE... ONLY... ERR..." May was about to say, but forgot his age. "You mean... 10?" He answers for her. "Wait... Your getting your first Pokémon soon?" May asks. Max nods. "I already got it" He smirks. It has only been a while since May, Max, Ash and Brock traveled Hoenn together, actually... Its been 3 years. Max looked so older to May, she wanted to hug him.

"Your still so cute!" She squeals. pinching his cheeks. "May! Stop it!" He hits her hands off his cheeks and May giggles, along with the girls who came behind her. May couldn't help but keep touching the skirt of her dress, Misty couldn't help but play with her Staryu necklace. Iris and Dawn just stood in the middle of the gym, talking and dancing.

"Uhh... Dawn I don't feel good..." Iris says, holding her stomach. "O MY GOSH! SHES HAVING A BABY! SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR!" Barry appears out of nowhere. Iris slaps him, then Dawn. "No... I might..." Iris almost pukes on Barry's shoe but holds it in, while Dawn rushes her to the hallway to puke in the fountain, when they see the bathrooms are out of order or being cleaned. "Okay... Puke now" Dawn says. "HEY GUYS!" A crowd of boys come towards them. Iris looks over, and sees Cilan. She then feels the puke coming up again and pukes on Barry's shoe. "Ooohhh..." The boys say. "Eewww..." Barry and Dawn say.

"THATS IT! I'M FINING YOU! YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO PAY UP! 10-9-8-7-6-5- DONT JUST STAND THERE! Wait... I have extra shoes in my car!" Barry says, sprinting out. "He keeps extra shoes in his car?" Dawn asks. Iris tries to hide behind Dawn a bit but it doesn't work, her friends see her. Iris blushes, embarrassed but the guys don't seem to care anymore. At least she didn't get any puke on her dress. 'It must have been all the smoothies I drank' Iris thought.

Later on at the dance, Iris leaned against the wall with May and Dawn, watching Misty and Ash dance together. Ash stepping on Misty's foot, putting his hands where they shouldn't be (By accident), sometimes arguing about who should take the lead. "I wish I had that" Dawn jokes. Dawn and Paul stare at each other from the opposite side of the gym. When Kenny comes up to Dawn she starts to get nervous, she hates Kenny, but doesn't want Paul to cause a fight with him. May gets what is going to happen, so she barges in and takes Kenny to dance. Kenny goes along with it anyway, he would have asked May as his fourth choice. May doesn't want to look at him, and not at him, since Drew and Brendan are watching. 'What did I get myself into?' she thinks. "Kenny, you should know that Dawn is not interested" May tries to be nice, and sympathetic. "Oh" He says sadly. "That doesn't mean you have no hope though. I mean... any girl would dance with you. Go ask Lyra or something?" May says softly. His hands on her waist make her want to end this dance as quickly as possible. "Your right! IM GOING TO GO!" He says, running, twirling May around and leaving her there. "Finally" She mutters, walking back to Dawn and Iris. "Thanks, May" Dawn smiles. May smiles back, but Dawn really knows that dance might have broke her.

A new song comes on, so Misty and Ash break apart from the dance. Along with Gary and the boys encouraging him, Gary struggles to make his move. Looks like May isn't the only one who is broken. "Ask her! The next slow song could be the last" Ash says. "Why don't you ask Blue?" Cilan suggests. "Why don't you ask Iris?" Gary says in a mocking tone. "If you ask Iris, I will ask Blue" Gary says. "Fine, Ill show you how easy it is" Cilan says, with Paul tagging along, to ask two girls to dance.

"What about you, Drew?" Ash asks. "May was dancing with Kenny, she wouldn't dance with me." Drew replies. "Yea they are probably dating" Gary scoffs. Ash gives him a look to shut up before I rip something off... "Really? Your thinking Kenny is better then you?" Ash asks, tauntingly. "NO! Of course not! He is a wimp!" Drew rolls his eyes at the thought. "Then ask her. You known her for so long. You may have not always been nice to her, but you were nice SOMETIMES and gave her roses and stuff, she's got to be wanting to go out with you" Ash once again encourages. "My, aren't we thinking and encouraging today?" Gary asks, sarcastically, moody about everything. "Don't be like Paul" Ash says, moody just like Gary.

Barry then comes in with new shoes, which earns laughs, and stares. Ash, Drew and Gary, even Paul try to keep a straight face. Cilan however, does not see, staring at Iris before asking her. "CLOWN SHOES!? LOL" Gary says, taking a picture. "This just happens to get the ladies, they like a funny guy" Barry says. "Oh! Please! In what wor-" Before Drew can finish he sees two girls, cling onto his arm and walk away with him. "What the hell...?" Drew mumbles.

Cilan walks up to Iris, taking her hand, taking her off the chair she was sitting on. Iris looks confused and shocked. Good thing she had some minty gum after she puked. Still not a good idea to kiss though (:P). "Would you like to dance?" He asks, in his charming voice that gets to Iris every time. She cant help but smile, she nods and he takes her to the dance floor. Where a new song starts to play. Placing his hands on her waist, such a soft touch for Iris, she and Cilan stare at each others eyes, then back at the floor. Ash and the boys look impressed.

"Looks like you have to ask Blue to dance." Ash says. "Fine!" Gary mumbles, walking to Blue, who looks pretty sad. Gary remembers Blue from a long time ago, how they used to be rivals, and he would always say mean things to her. Sometimes making her blush, and he might have fell in love with her a long time ago, but those feelings may have changed. He was shocked that Blue might actually cry. "Blue, what's wrong?" He asks. Blue looks up at him surprised. "Well... My boyfriend text dumped me, and he was dancing with another girl..." Blue replies sadly. "Well... do you want to dance with me?" Gary asks. Blue starts to grin a bit, pulls him to the dance floor by the wrist, then Gary pulls her back, closer to him.

"Oh! Snap! Gary is back!" Ash says, putting his arm around Misty.

Blue lets out a giggle and Gary smiles. Maybe he might not dump her. They start dancing and smiling at each other. "Go for her butt!" A random Harley comes up behind Gary (Yes, that happened at the dance last year lol o3o). "Pervert..." Blue mumbles, hitting him away. She would kick him but her long, light, blue, sparkly, strapless, beautiful dress, she cant (... Yup! That's about right.). Gary moves her brown hair out of the way and behind her ear. "Remember our first battle, and you won?" Blue asks. Gary nods. "That's when I started to like you" She says, sweetly. Gary blushes pure red, making Blue giggle more. "Wow, never seen that before" She teases. More dancing, and Gary makes his big move. Gary kisses her for a long time, making them both stop dancing. Gary's hands run at the back of her neck, under her hair, then right below her cheek bone. While Blue's hand is still on his shoulder and the other at her side, not knowing where to go. They stop kissing after 12 seconds (Which is pretty long) and Gary looks at her face, glowing red. "Never seen that before" He teases. "Oh, shut up" She says playfully, giggling.

"Wow..." Cilan says, still dancing with Iris, looking at them. Iris looks where he is, to see them kissing again, then dancing. Iris smiles and looks back at Cilan who looks back at her.

Dawn and Paul keep talking, like Paul is nervous to ask her. He looks at Dawns white hi-low dress, then at her face, then at the sleeve of his black suit. 'Snap out of it, were at a dance, not at a wedding!' Paul thinks. "Dawn, doyouwannadance?" He asks, finally! Dawn doesn't know what to say, she is still a bit mad of what happened. "Sure" She answers. He takes her to the dance floor but it looks like he doesn't know how to dance, luckily, nobody is looking, they are focused on more pizza that just came. "Put your hands on my waist" She whispers, putting her hands around her neck, on his shoulders. Paul does so, then takes Dawn's lead. "Was that so bad?" Dawn teases, remembering the rainy day (In chapter 1). Paul doesn't say anything, he just keeps dancing.

May looks at Misty and Ash dancing, Paul and Dawn, Iris and Cilan, Blue and Gary... She then looks at Drew, and sighs sadly when Brendan comes near her. "What now?" She asks. "I wanted to say I am really, really sorry" Brendan says, along with Harley who came up behind May. "WAH!" May lets out, seeing Harley. "Relax" Brendan says, May leans on the wall again.

"But, it looks like Drew is also sad about this situation" Brendan says. May gives him a confused look. "He saw you dance with Kenny" He says. "Oh..." May says. "I was just trying to get him to frig off Dawn" May replies. "Well Drew didn't see it that way" Harley says. "He might ask Ursula to dance"

May starts to look at Drew, then him walking over to Ursula. Tears start to come up into her eyes, so she rushes out to the hallway, and leans against the wall, sitting down. But gets up right away when she sees Brendan wiping her tears. But before she runs she feels his hand on her wrist. She doesn't look at him, but she feels his eyes on her. "Look at me, May" She gives up and looks at him. He wipes her tears, feeling horrible. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright" He says softly. He gives May a hug, making May calm down. They notice the bathrooms are open, so May goes in there to fix her make up.

She texts the girls on her phone to come in there. In a matter of minutes they are there, looking at May with her mascara smudged from her tears. Misty gets a moist makeup wipe out of her purse and wipes the makeup off. Good as new! They don't bother to put more makeup on, since she might cry again, her eyelashes still look thick and long. "Why were you crying?" Iris asks, placing her hand on May's shoulder as they walk back. "I'll tell you after, I'm ready to enjoy myself" May says, confidently.

They get back into the dance, May sees Drew and Ursula dancing. The song changes to _'Teardrops On My Guitar' "_Oh, great, that's just what I need" May says to herself. The other girls hear her. "If it makes you feel better, we wont dance with the guys" Misty says. May says nothing, but they do it anyway. "Misty, do you wan-" Ash says. "We cant. Something happened to May" Dawn interrupts. "Oh..."

"Were only being loyal" Iris says (with a; . face o3o). "We know what happened" Cilan says. The girls look at him expectantly.

**In the hallway...**

"Heres your money..."  
"Thanks"  
"I finally got my revenge!"  
"Yea, whatever..."  
"Whats wrong now!?"  
"I just feel bad"  
"You can win her over, you got the money and she hates him now"  
"I guess bu-"  
"Come on! Lets go partaayy!"  
"Dude! I was basically forced into this!"  
"All is fair in love and war-dance-money-jealousy...?"  
"Your so stupid..."  
"Hey! Keep that attitude up and you wont get the girl or the money!"  
"I never said I needed your money"  
"You said you wanted the girl"  
"Yea, but I never said I wanted to see her sad"  
"You still said you wanted the girl"  
"I never said I wanted to make her cry!"  
"Oh! Good boy! You get a bonus! Heres some more money! My revenge is finally coming together... But we aren't done just yet"  
"Were not?"  
"Of course not! You still have much to learn!"  
"You aren't even good with girls"  
"Ah-ah-ah! But I'm good with revenge"  
"I never said I wanted revenge"  
"You said you wanted money"  
"Oh so were back at this now?"

* * *

**Another special chapter with over 2,000 words! The next part is coming soon! I'm sorry this came 1 day late though, I was planning on posting it on Valentines day but no! ;3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! :D**

* * *

No ones POV

"Brendan, ran up to me, he was panicking, he told me everything that happened and that he is very sorry. Harley blackmailed him unto helping him with his plan, while Ursula just likes Drew since he is pretty much famous in the co-ordinator world. He wanted revenge on May, so heres what he did. I remember it quite well since I was there" Cilan says.

Flashback!

_Brendan runs up to Cilan, and the boys. "Guys, I have done something terrible! I just need to tell someone" Brendan said, sadly. "Harley tricked me into helping him make May cry. Ursula helped too but she meant it! Not me! But something happened to Harley after he gave me the money!" Brendan says, handing Cilan the money. Gary takes it out of Cilan's hand and starts to count it. "You can have it! I don't deserve it after what I did to May..." He says. _

"So... Drew and Ursula aren't a thing?" Dawn asks for May, knowing she was thinking it. Cilan shakes his head. Dawn smirks at May, who just rolls her eyes that are no longer watery. "So! Lets forget about it for now and have fun! There's only like 3 songs left!" Misty says. The middle of the song, 'Timber' gets them jazzed up for Partying.

_"Spin your partner round and round  
__End of the night its going down  
One more shot and another round  
End of the night its going down  
_

_Its going down, Im yelling Timber  
You better move you better dance  
Lets make a night you wont remember  
Ill be the one you wont forget  
Wooah! Woah!  
Woah -oh-oh!"  
_

The friends dance in a circle pack. "You call that dancing?!" Gary comments on Brendan's dancing, who just joined the pack. "You call that dancing?" Brendan says. "Oh!? Do I sense a CHALLENGE!?" Gary asks. "YOU BET!" Brendan yells over the music. "WE GOT A DANCE OFF!" Everyone yells. Everyone makes a big space for them, including some other random people who just happen to be watching.

First up, Gary! Gary starts to do the sprinkler move, causing laughs. Gary notices Blue is laughing, he is glad to see her smile after she was sad. He steps up his moves even more. Shuffling, along with Brendan, moving his arms in the most impossible ways. Doing the doggy, to a dance he likes to call; The Gary Oak... Yup interesting name... "NOW FOR THE GARY OAK FINALLY!" He yells out, making people cheer. He starts to move his arms up and down, then messing his hair, getting out a mirror and blowing an air kiss. He then bows, accepting laughs and cheers, now for Brendans turn.

"Well, I am sure I cant top that" Most people cant tell if he is being sarcastic or serious. He starts to do a robotic move, doing a flip, throwing his hat to a random girl in the crowd, showing his black hair (No, that white fluff on his head wasn't his hair it was his hat). He does the worm, then a flip again, like flips are all he can do! More robotic moves, then twirling Gary around also getting some laughs. Gary looks pretty embarrassed as Brendan dips him. "I have a girlfriend" Gary says quickly. "I know, I'm just doing that for laughs and its fun seeing you embarrassed, LOL!" Brendan says. The song ends and he drops Gary on the floor. The friends crowd around the two, some giggling.

A new song comes on before anybody can talk; _'Hey there, Delilah'_ Their last opportunity to dance. Ash and Paul both nudge Drew, but Paul nudges roughly. "Ask her already" Paul whispers, strictly. "I will, I promise" Drew says for real this time. He takes a deep breath. But when he looks back where May should be she is out the door, and can see her drinking from the water fountain. He decides to wait for her to come in, and watch the others dance.

Paul looks like he is getting the hang of Dancing with Dawn now. With Ash still stepping on Misty's feet, but it looks like she is used to it by now, since she keeps giggling and smiling, along with Ash. "Young love..." A random Harley says beside him. "When did you get here!?" Drew asks, surprised. "You mean We" Another random Harley says. "Oh... Dear, Lord, Arceus! What now!?" Drew curses under his breath.

"Gasp! You don't copy me!" A Harley squeaks. A flash appears, and a newly dressed Harley where the flash was. "Now I am original in my Mayley costume- WAIT WERE AT A DANCE!" The newly changed dressed Harley squeaks again. Another flash happens and the same Harley changes again. He is wearing a puffy, dress showing off his, surprisingly, hairless legs. A bright pink and white dress, with a tone of sparkles, not even fit for a dance or any event!

"Oh yea!? We can change too!" A girly voice comes out of the other Harley. The second Harley gets a flash and 2 people come out. "Team Rocket? Really? What the f-" Drew stops, when Ash and Misty come near. "Pikachu" Ash calls out, to the Pikachu who is by the snack bar stuffing its face, along with Piplup. "Pikachu!" Ash calls again. Pikachu notices, and stuffs the last poke puff in its mouth. He jumps onto Ash's shoulder and looks down at the two people. He jumps off Ash's shoulder and into the air, shocking them, through the ceiling blasting off again like the old times, not electrocuting anyone. "Just like the old times! But... Easier..." Ash says. "Mhm..." Misty nods.

"Well, I'm going to ask May now, I guess" Drew says, making his way to May who is alone across the gym. He picks up the paste and makes it. "Would you like to dance?" He finally asks. "Sure" May says happily, taking his hand. Once they get to the dance floor the song ends. Both May and Drew look disappointed, even Harley who is staring at the both of them.

"Wait!" May says. "May, you cant get another slow song on" Drew says, as the last song comes on. "No! I mean I realised something!" May says, pointing up a finger. "two Harleys... one was the one Brendan was working with? Not the real Harley, right?" May asks. "That's right!" The real Harley says, overhearing. He spins over to them with his dress fluttering around. "I KNEW IT! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME AND I HATE YOU... You would never do that!" May giggles, hugging him. Harley accepts the hug just this once.

"Come on guys!" Misty says, pulling them all over to a giant cosy crowd where everyone dances and sings along.

"Heyyyyy!" They all shout.

They all start to sing;  
"Your a good soldier, choosing your battles  
pick yourself up, dust yourself off  
And get back in the saddle!  
You're in the front line, everyone's watching  
You know its serious, were getting closer  
This isn't over"

The crowd starts to sing louder, and more smiling faces. Even Paul smiles a bit and sings along with everyone else. Drew, May and Harley seem to forget about what just happened and enjoy themselves too.

"The pressures on, you feel it  
But you got it all, believe it  
When you fall, get up, oh oh!  
If you fall, get up, eh eh!"

"Tsamina mina zangalewa" Surprisingly, everyone can sing that part. "Cuz this is Africa!" They all shout loudly. Everyone starts to break out moves. Like Gary's funky dancing. Doing the hula.  
"Tsamina mina, Eh, eh!  
Waka waka, Eh eh!  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa!"

They countinue to dance to the last song, happily. Until they go home atleast...

(The girls are in their PJs)

"I AM SO TIRED OF PEOPLE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME AND MY FEELINGS!" May shouts, once they get in their dorm. "WHATS UP WITH THAT!? AM I JUST A TOY!? OR A PEICE IN THEIR GAMES!? (Hunger Games Quote o3o)"

"May, calm down..." Iris says, calmly. "You have been hanging around with Cilan too much!" May yells, but quieter. "Whatever! I bet your just mad that you didn't dance with Drew" Iris goes back to her old personality. "Well maybe I am! But they always play with my feelings!" May opens the window, and climbs out. Good thing they are on the first floor. "May!? Where are you going?!" Misty asks. "I dunno..." May mumbles, but they can still hear her.

May leans over the fountain looking at her reflection in the moonlight. She swears under her breath, until she hears footsteps behind her. "Drew?" She asks, turning around. It is!  
"Are you okay? I heard you yelling" Drew says the last part teasingly. She nods, as Drew takes her hand like what he did before. Drew still in his suit, and May knows where this is going. She hears a click behind her, and whips her head around to see Harley and a radio. He turns it on, playing the song _'Hey there, Delilah'_

'He's trying to remake the dance... He is so sweet sometimes' May thought, and smiled to herself. But Drew doesn't notice. They start to dance, with his hand on her waist, just like its suppose to but this time it feels right. They quietly whisper, sometimes Drew's voice sounding husky, making May blush, keep whispering to each other as they dance, causing them both to giggle a little. With Harley sitting on the bench watching, so more people show up, their friends. "Aww...!" They all say- including Paul, causing Drew and May to whip their heads around at them, making May to giggle and for Drew to just have a straight face.

"May" Drew starts. May looks in his eyes, and Drew looks back. May knows exactly what he is going to say, but instead of letting him answer, she gives him a kiss, their lips brushing together. They keep dancing while they do it, with May in her PJs and Drew in his suit, it starts to rain, but all at once, this scene looks adorable.

"FINALLY!" Ash and Gary yell. Misty rolls her eyes at her boyfriend. Then everyone except May and Drew's attention goes to Iris and Cilan. "WHAT!?" Iris and Cilan ask, annoyed. "Oh... Nothing" They all mumble. When they look back, Drew is hugging May, lifting her feet off the ground and spinning. They keep dancing to the last moments of the song. "You did this for me?" May asks. "It was nothing. It was pretty simple" Drew says, smug. "Yea, but it was really sweet." May says, the music stops and she plants a kiss on his cheek.

They all start to cheer and clap until they see a super-visor coming outside. "OH SHIT RUN!" A random voice of theirs yells.

* * *

**Awww so sweet! x3 Right!? Right!? and it is 1:48 AM so you guys deserved THAT!  
Yea, I couldn't bear having Harley or Brendan be a bad guy in this so yea x3**

**But lets face it, we all hate Ursula... Unless you don't e.e But you know I am not judging! I just hate how she was very mean in the show and a bit stuck up! so good night!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

May's POV

"I cant believe we all got caught last night and got detention" Dawn says, quietly. The teacher reads through her book, while we are suppose to be writing an essay on what we found out about the Lake Guardians of Sinnoh, we were all assigned different things, mysteries of Pokemon, and will do a presentation in front of the class. "It was worth it" I whisper back.

I write down what I researched about them. I just cant wait for the next class, we all already know about this, so it is kind of easy. I just wish we had something harder to research.

_Each lake guardians live in a cave in the middle of each lake in Sinnoh. Uxie lives in the lake cavern by Snowpoint City, Lake Acuity. While Azelf lives in an underwater cavern, in Lake Valor. Mesprit lives in the lake cavern at Lake Verity, that is just by Twinleaf town._

Where Dawn is from, I almost forgot until I wrote it down. I continue to write my paragraph, with the most neat writing I can possibly do.

_Appearantly, I found out another secret lake exist, which also has a portal to something called the Distortion World. A legendary that is rarely seen, Giratina visits through the portal, that is somewhere located in a cave called Turnback Cave, that is full of fog. It is said that the three legendary Lake Pokémon can communicate to humans during dreams and visions, if they need to warn them. The three Lake Guardians can also connect to each other, surprisingly they all hatched from the same egg._

'Ugh! This is no good!' But it's too late, the bell rings. "Hand in your essays, if your not done work on it later" The teacher says. Only four people go up to turn theirs in. I take my bag and rush out, I am so excited for the next class. All we do in that class is move around and have fun with our Pokémon. I wonder what we are doing next.

Our teacher for this class is a Gym Leader from Sinnoh. I wonder who. I walk in class and when I see her back turned, I already know who it is. She writes her name on the board, making some squeaky sounds. I am kind of happy to see her since she is pretty nice, I have heard from others and a great gym leader.

'Candice' She spells out on the board. I roll my eyes a bit, the way she smiled at it. "Okay, Candice will only be your teacher for a week so-"  
"Aww!" The class murmurs. "But lets make it worth it, you can just call me Candice!" Candice says. Dawn walks in and Candice looks at her immediately. "O-MI-GOSH! DAWN!" She yells, hugging her then pinching her cheeks. "So that's how I look?" I ask to myself, and then notice Drew sitting beside me, and he nods. Poor Max. Wait!? Where did he go!? Oh if Barry fined him he is going to get it!

She stops hugging Dawn and then sees Barry walk-RUN into the door way. "BARRY! AWWW YOU GROWN UP SO MUCH! YOU USED TO BE A LITTLE BOY!" Candice says, doing the same thing she did to Dawn. "Okay then!" Barry lets her hug him for a while until she starts pinching his cheeks. "OKAY! GET OFF ME BEFORE I FINE YOU NOW!" He finally says. She does so. "Okay! Anyway! Lets get back to class" Candice says.

"Today, we will be going outside, you will choose a partner, and you will both send out one Pokémon, I'll explain more when we get outside" Candice says. She walks to the door, and slowly opens the door knob, like she is taunting us. We follow her lead, to the courtyard outside. I sit on the bench between Dawn and Barry, with Drew sitting across from me.

"And, may I introduce my assistant..." Candice starts to pat the bench we are sitting at like a drum roll... "HARLEY!"  
"WHAT!?" I accidently blurt out. Everyone stares at me for a second, then look over to Harley making his entrance. "Harley will be choosing your partners" Candice says. Oh great, he's going to put me with Drew, isn't he? He walks towards me when everyone breaks out in conversation.

"Hey, honey!" Harley says. I roll my eyes. He looks through a bunch of small papers he has in his hand. He gives me number 2 and smiles. "You better keep that" Harley walks away and passes everyone one.

"I got six" Dawn says. Barry looks at her, silently. "What did you get, Barry?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "six..." He mumbles. So does that mean they are partners? I wonder who will get 2, actually. I know. Since Harley is handing them out, the way he looked through the papers means he is planning my partner on purpose. So it's obviously going to be Drew. He has one paper left, and hands it to Drew. I see the paper flash, as Harley hands it to him. A BIG FAT **2**!

"So now, everyone find their partners, they will have the same number as you" I go up to Drew, who is walking around, he doesn't know who his partner is yet.  
"Cant find yours either?" He asks. I shake my head. I show him my card, hesitantly. "Oh great!" We both say. Even though we kissed that night, it doesn't mean he can change right away, though he is only sweet sometimes. I look over across the room, seeing Gary and Yellow paired up. Poor Gary, he looks miserable, but Yellow... What does she feel... That is why _Love sucks_ and why I am not going to fall in love with Drew even though I kissed him- doesn't mean I like him! (Me: Err it kinda does, May o3o :P)

I feel something pulling me and Drew together, in a little hug from behind. "Aww! You too! Were like a big happy famil- WAIT WHERES SOLIDAD!?" Harley asks. "She was helping the cafeteria la-" Drew answers. But Harley is already out the door. "Oh! For once I wish we could just tease him about something!" I pout.

"Okay! Now each of you send out one Pokémon" Candice says, ignoring the fact that Harley is gone. I don't know who to send out... Torchic (Okay I know it has evolved before but... Its my fan fiction :D), Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Beautifly, or... What about Glaceon... I take Glaceon's Pokeball and toss it, lands on the ground with a bright light, releasing Glaceon out. I see Drew send out his Pokémon, Absol.

Glaceon starts running around Absol, trying to play but Absol doesn't look like he is. I giggle a bit, and then Glaceon puts her paw on his head, which gets him to start playing.

"So, once you got that done, you and your partner will work together to..." Candice drum rolls again. "Work Together?" Me and Drew ask. "Ugh!" We both say at the same time again.

"You will work together to find all of the gemstones lying around the forest, maze, lake, and anywhere else in this area! You also have to hide to make sure nobody sees you, if they do you have to battle them, whoever wins the battle will get everything you found, whoever loses will be sent to ... DA ROOM!" Candice says. There are gasps everywhere. "The first 3 people who find everything on the list will get a prize, including money, a trophy, other stuff... Yea, but remember, when you battle you get more of a chance of people finding you for more battles, also, if you battle you will still lose one item no matter what" She explains again.

"Oh great, these rules make no sense, and this is for little kids!" I hear Drew say. "Oh, stop being a baby!" I say. "Okay! Split up! You get one minute, I will blow the horn when it is up!" Candice says. We all look at her like 'how can a little horn like that be heard all around here, have you seen how big this courtyard is?' "JUST DO IT!" She yells again. We all stare at her. "THATS 55 SECONDS LEFT! GO GO GO!" We all start running. I follow Drew with Glaceon and Absol running at our heels. Good thing the snow melted.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I have so many ideas flowing out of me :D  
So, you might have seen the new summary, not really a summary anymore but I really need some ideas**

**I will be making a new season to this, but in a different fan fiction, basically like a sequel, the characters will be the same as for the couple, and everything else that happened,  
It will just be them on March Break, doing some crazy stuff, and I really need some names for it since this was suppose to be a Valentines Day event themed fic. But I just love writing it so I would love to write some more!**

**Or I could just change the title name to something, that could go around the whole story, **

**Okay so give me some new title ideas :D**

**The person I choose will get a shout out, and then they can private message me some of their own ideas for the story and they will most likely be put in :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

May's POV (still o3o)

Drew and I walk through the maze, when we hear talking. He begged not to go in here since we would be wasting our whole time in here, but you have to get through here to get to the forest. Now he is complaining; 'I'm tired of walking, May your going the wrong way!'

We hear talking, and footsteps running near us. They could be in a path beside us or coming towards us. I start to run, but quietly, with Drew and our Pokémon following. Once we get away from the footsteps, I can tell were in the middle of the maze, because of the giant space, with a small, shallow pool. There are several paths to go, just which one? I pull Drew to behind the bushes and peak out, then look at him, then back out. I see Barry and Dawn. Drew stands up and startles them. "DREW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I blurt out, then he pulls me by my elbow to get up. "Now we have to battle! Lets make this quick!" Barry says. "Of course, quick" Drew says under his breath. I am just so mad at him, Dawn and Barry are strong trainers. Dawn already beat me in the Grand Festival. And now we are going to be out!

Glaceon and Absol go in front of us, facing Dawn and Barry, ready to battle. Piplup stands in front of Dawn, and Empoleon stands in front of Barry. "HOW WERE YOU HIDING THIS WHOLE TIME WITH THAT HUGE THING!?" I think to myself. Empoleon is taller then Barry, even Harley! Like that thing is huge! HUUUUUUGGEE!

If only we had Roselia here, it would be so easy. This is bad for Glaceon though. Empoleon knows some steel type moves, that will be effective on Glaceon. But Absol and Glaceon are fast runners, for Empoleon and Piplup it is hard for them to walk most of the time, in it's Pokédex entry. Me and Drew stare at them, and they stare back, looks like we are all thinking of a strategy.

Gary's POV

I am so cranky now thanks to this idiot! The only thing she is doing is doing her nails and just sitting there in the middle of the forest. I was the one who got us out of there, and she isn't doing ANY work. Her Pokémon-Flaaffy seems pretty fed up with her too. Umbreon start to rub on my leg, like she knows something. "What is it?" I ask, then glance up at Yellow, who still isn't paying attention.

"Um! Umbreon!" I run after it, with Yellow finally noticing, follows too. Flaaffy tries to keep up with us, but it's hard for it to do that. I pick of Flaaffy right when it is about to fall. Umbreon slows down when we get to a corner, we all peak out and I see Barry, Dawn, Drew and May battling. "So what do we do again?" Yellow asks quietly. "We go get them?"  
"I don't know... We'll wait to see whoever wins." I answer. I see something sparkly catch my eye. "Yo, wheres the list?" I ask Yellow. She hands it to me from behind and I look through the list. We have found NOTHING! I look over at the shining object, it MUST be a gem stone, but it is right behind May, how am I suppose to get it without being noticed, and without them getting it first... Oh well! I MUST HAVE IT DEN RUN!

I run behind Dawn and Barry then I go behind May and pick up the object that is about 10 feet away. Couldn't be hers. Right?

"RUN!" I yell, running after Yellow, Umbreon and picking up Flaaffy again. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" I hear them yell. I smirk as I run. "GLACEON USE ICE BEAM!" I hear May yell. All of a sudden, sparkling blue has appeared below us, we slip and fall. With the gem also slipping out of my hand, and sliding on the ice towards May. "MUHAHAHAHA" She laughs evilly. I see Umbreon and Glaceon staring at each other, and talking their own name like they are talking to each other.

"HEY! YOU CANT DO THAT! THATS NOT THE RULES!" Yellow pouts. "TOO BAD!" May sticks her tongue out at us and keeps running with Drew. "WHAT ABOUT OUR BATTLE?!" Barry yells. "Oh let them go" Dawn says. "I WILL NOT LET IT GO! I AM FINING YOU, MAY AND DREW!" Barry yells, sliding across the ice, then running when he gets off. "Oh geez..." Dawn says, going after him. "IM WITH BARRY! LETS GO GET THAT BACK!" I yell, helping Yellow up. "LETS GO!" I yell again, dragging Yellow and Flaaffy, with Umbreon gracefully sliding on the ice. I don't know why, but I get the feeling Umbreon has the hots for May's Glaceon.

Nobody's POV

May keeps screaming as Barry clings onto her leg, but she keeps running. "WOMEN, YOUR STRONG!" Barry says, with dirt in his face. "NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" May yells back. "May, stop screaming your going to get us caught" Drew says. "NOT UNTIL HE GETS OFF OF ME!" May yells, she then falls, and Barry pins her down. "GIVE THE GEM OR BATTLE!" He threatens. "NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" She slips in a space between his arms. He forgot how small she was. She held it up high so Barry couldn't get it, even though Barry is taller then her, dumb idea, May. May realizes how stupid that idea was, so she throws it to Drew, who she thought was paying attention, but he doesn't notice until it hits his face.

"What the hell, May!?"  
"Sorry! I thought you were paying attention by the way you were looking at me!" She defends herself. She looks at Drew and he stares back, May noticing his cheeks going pink. While they both stare at each other, Barry grabs the gem out of her hand. "OKAY! LETS GO, DA- WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU!? DAWN IF YOU DONT COME OUT RIGHT NOW I WILL FINE YOU! YOU GOT **5 **SECONDS! 5-4-3-2-1! FINALLY! SOMEONE GIVES ME MONEY FOR ONCE! COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Barry sprints around the maze trying to find Dawn. Dawn then comes the opposite way, where Barry didn't go.

"..." Silence between the three. Dawn finally gets to realisation, she fell on the ground and her head crashed into a rock, since Yellow bumped into her by accident. "! Barry!" She runs to the direction where May and Drew are pointing to.

Drew looks quite crossed (Yup... I was forced to watch Thomas the train engine whatever it is today xD) at May. May feels tired from yelling, and just wants to get out of the maze already. Drew got hit in the cheek from the gem, but it didn't leave any marks, it just really freaking hurts. "See ya, hide well" He says, walking one way, Barry and Dawn didn't go. "What do you mean?" May asks. "I mean, DONT FOLLOW ME!" He raises his voice at her, knowing it would hurt her, since she is pretty sensitive. She wasn't going to follow him now. She just hates when Drew yells at her. She stands there watching Drew walk away, with Absol taking one moment to look back at the trainer and her Pokémon. Absol follows Drew again. May sighs sadly.

"Great, we cant battling with just us two. What is he thinking?" May says to herself and Glaceon. May and Glaceon start to walk one way, NOBODY they saw go to. They start to see trees. May faked a smile, but Glaceon became happy to finally be out of there.

May's POV

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he wont see  
What I want and I need everything that we should be_

No, I cannot be thinking like this! Drew is a arrogant jerk! Maybe even more then Gary.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause its just so funny  
But I cant even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about a night_

No! I just got that song stuck in my head from the dance! I just like it, it doesn't mean I am only humming it for Drew!  
My eyes almost water, I wipe it with the sleeve of my sweater.

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one whose got enough of me to break my heart_

* * *

:o! MORE DRAMA BETWEEN MAY AND DREW :D

So some of you might be thinking;

What about Iris, Serena, Calem and all those new characters!? Don't worry some of them will appear in the next chapter 3 So stay tuned ;D

May: Stop treating us like puppets!  
Brendan: no! Then I cant kiss you again!  
May and Drew: WAT!?  
Me: Thanks a lot for the spoiler alert, BRENDAN! Thanks to you, you are not kissing her!  
May and Drew: Phew...  
Me: But someone may get shexually violated o3o  
Iris: o.o  
Cilan: o.o I better not be raiping someone, I am a gentlemen!  
Me: Of course you are... Of course you are...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

May's POV

"Stupid, Drew..." I mutter. He always does something like this, so I am stuck hiding. It was a accident now he has to be all dramatic! Glaceon and I start to sneak around, hide behind something, run, then do it all over again. We reach an unrealistically tall tree. Too bad Drew has the list. I think I see something purple up there, but it isn't shining. Barry got one gem, I have to get this one, if it is a gem. "Glaceon, go hide in that bush" I say. Glaceon nods, and buries herself in the bush, you can hardly see her, I am worried when I come down I cant find her. I don't exactly know how to climb a tree, but there's a first time for everything.  
Here we go...

Dawn's POV

"Barry, slow down!" I run after him. When I finally catch up he stops, and we both look what's in front of us; a dead end. "No problem! We will just go this way!" He cheers happily. Barry grabs my elbow and pretty much dragging me, this kid runs too fast, its not healthy! Another dead end. "Fine! Lets go this way!" He starts to run where we just were, until I slap him.

"WE WENT THAT WAY! THE WOMEN IS ALWAYS RIGHT! SO YOU FOLLOW AND LISTEN TO ME OR YOU WILL GET IT!" It feels like I am on fire when I yell at him, it's just fun yelling at boys, they get all scared... well not Paul. He stares at me blankly. "Oh, c'mon!" I get down, and grab his ankle and start dragging him. "You didn't have to do that! I am fining you... AGAIN! You still owe me money!" I roll my eyes and keep running, as he counts, and then starts over when he reaches 6 a bunch of times. Can this kid even count? How did he fine me when he keeps starting over, like he cant count!?

Once I turn I see the tallest tree ever and someone climbing it. Barry seems to see it to, when he isn't rushing most of the time, he can see a lot of things. "Is that May?" Barry asks. I nod, I think it is. "Where's Drew then?" I ask. He shrugs. "THATS IT! IM CLIMBING OVER THE HEDGE!" He yells. I follow, fixing my skinny jeans before I do.

When we get there we both hide behind a thick tree. I look around but Drew isn't there. I see Glaceon peak out from the bush across from us too. May's hand slips along with her foot but she still holds on. I almost gasp. I walk out in the open. "Dawn, what are you doing?" Barry asks. There's no reason for him to battle, he has got the gem. "Drew isn't here, so-"

"Yes! We can battle her! She just got a new gem too" Barry smirks, standing beside me. I smack his arm. "That's unfair, she is alone. I wonder what happened?"  
"Drew and May had another dramatic performance" Barry answers. "How do you know this?" I ask. "I over heard them" "And you didn't tell me!?" I smack him again. May finally looks down at us, and gasps. "Were not going to battle you, May" I call up. I see relief wash over her face and she sits up on a branch. "WELL YOU DONT HAVE TO, BUT I AM! A SINGLE BATTLE, NOT DOUBLE, SO LETS GO MAY!" Barry yells. May holds onto the tree and looks away. "Don't ignore me! I am fining you 1000$!" Barry threatens. "Moron..." I say under my breath.

Nobody's POV

May looks over Dawn and Barry, ignoring Barry's yelling and complaining. She sees Drew and a face of sadness comes this time. She then sees Gary and Yellow coming his way. Problem is, she doesn't know how to get down. "When is this class going to end?" She asks herself. "This feels like the hunger games..." She says a bit louder, then she meant too. "Yea! We are the careers and your Katniss hiding the tree, looking for your Peeta" Barry says, hearing May's comment. "SHUT UP, BARRY!" May yells down. This causes Drew's head to turn to her, up on the tree.

"She is so loud..." Drew says. Just around the corner Gary and Yellow see him. "Uh oh" Drew says under his breath, he starts to run out of the maze, this time going the right way, where May is. He stops when he sees Dawn and Barry. "Here to save your Princess?" Barry asks. "Barry, stop with those things" Dawn says. Gary and Yellow catch up with Drew and the others.

"Yo, where's May?" Yellow asks. "How can you not see her, she yells so loud its kinda easy to tell where she is" Drew says, pointing up to where she is. "Oh" Yellow and Gary say, blankly. "Don't fall again, just cause you got lucky one time doesn't mean you will get lucky again" Drew says, looking up at May. "Drew, I'm not stupid! I had a reason last time!" May calls down. "Just climb down here" Drew says, still annoyed at her. "I can't!" May calls back down.

Everyone watches for their own amusement, like it's a dramatic movie. "Stop being stubborn! Geez people say I'm the stubborn one..." Drew mutters. "You are the stubborn one! I CAN'T get down! I don't know how..." May mumbles the last part. Drew seems to hear but the others cant. "Well that was stupid of you to climb up there" Drew says, sounding a bit serious. "WELL SORRY! AT LEAST I ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING" May says, holding out the gem.

May notices Blue and someone else coming out from the forest. "Uh oh..." May says. "What?" Everyone asks from below. "Oh... nothing" May sticks her tongue out, playfully, trying to hide some drama coming their way.

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chapter guys!**

**So!  
For you Shippers out there, I am making a fan fic on each shipping, that is recommended and what happens after their are done traveling with Ash or whatever they were doing**

**I am working on Contestshipping, I might do a Hoennshipping but in a different story**

**Once again everything in a different story 3**

**Ikarishipping, Penguinshipping, Twinleafshipping, Pokeshipping, Advancedshipping, Pearlshipping, Wishfulshipping, Questshipping, Amourshipping, Negaishipping, Flavescentshipping, Festivalshipping, or any shipping**

**My Random Thought:  
Why does Marina (Though her default name in crystal is Kris or something e.e) (In Questshipping) look like a blue haired nurse joy?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Nobody's POV

After moments of silence, and May trying to get down, she manages at the exact same time as the drama comes. May looks at the two people coming, and the others look where she is looking. "Blue?" Gary asks. "Kenny?" Dawn asks, staring at the two who come in the scene. "Well... This is an awkward time..." May says. "LETS GO!" May grabs Drew's wrist and they push through Blue and Kenny, out of the scene. After May turns to a corner, it seems like Drew isn't mad at her anymore, when he smiled at her. May still wonders why he was mad, though. They keep running with Roselia and Glaceon at their feet.

They hear the horn blow, that was quicker then they thought it was going to be, but May was glad it was finally over. "Yay" May sounds like Paul, but tired. They cut through the forest to the open meadow. "Wait... Does this mean we need to go through the maze again?" Drew asks. "AH! SHIT!" May yells.

"Well, this was the last class anyway" Drew says. "Wait... it is?" May asks, in relief. "Heh, No" Drew sticks his tongue out. "Drew!"

May's POV

We finally get back, the last in the class. Well, not the very last... I see Barry dragging Dawn on the ground, and we all give him a wild look. For one: it looks like he killed her or something. Two: He is never late, you see how fast that kid runs?  
"Okay, class, it seems like the game kind of went downhill" Candice gives a nervous laugh, with Harley coming from behind her. "Apparently, someone stole a gem... That was not part of the rules, whoever you are" Glances are exchanged, but to mostly me, Gary and Barry. Drew smirks at me. It gets on my nerves, but when he smirks at me like that I feel like I'm going to melt.  
"Any who-May?" Candice calls my name. My heart pounds, it's not a big deal if I get in trouble for that, but in front of the class, I'll be embarrassed, most of these people aren't even my friends. They are just some annoying rivals, idiots, or stalkers. Like how Drew used to be a rival, we have grown from that, but with these people- THATS IMPOSSIBLE TO DO! LOOK AT THEM. One is picking their nose, gossiping, perverts... I don't think I could even talk to these people.  
"Yes?" I ask. "Did you see Harley's taser around?" She asks suddenly. "Uuhh... No..." I answer. "Okay, how many gems did you guys find?" Candice asks.

I take a glance at Drew, and he shrugs. "Well... _**I** _found 2" I glance at Drew again. "But sadly... One got stolen..." I take a glance at Barry and Gary.

Candice scolds them while we all leave. _That little bugger lied, it was the last class._

I pick some berries to make poffins, for my Pokémon in the garden, that's located in the middle of the courtyard. I start softly singing a song to myself. No one is here anymore, not like the whole world can hear me.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody...  
When the nights so long  
Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

___When my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I cant find my way home anymore  
That's when I look at you_

The sounds of nature over power my voice, but I don't care as long as I can hear it. The water splashing from the fountain by the pond. Pokémon flying over me, and interacting. The bush behind me shaking and a Caterpie comes out. I feel it crawl on my leg then up to my head. I giggle, it's so cute. I heard Ash, Drew and Solidad have a Butterfree at one point of time.

_When I look at you;  
I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there, where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

___Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I cant find my way home anymore  
That's when I look at you_

I feel a prickle in my finger and look at some blood that has drawn to it. Then where my hands were, a rose. What's a rose doing here? (I think we all know o3o KINDA OBVI) I put it in the basket with the rest of the berries. I haven't really collected much. Just 3 Oran berries, 4 Bluk berries.

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors  
That cover me, all I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful..._

6 more berries. Pecha, Pinap, more Oran berries, Leppa, and Liechi berries. I still cant pronounce it, but I remember eating them with the Wynaut and Drew. The Liechi berry smell is sweet, it's ripe too.  
"You gonna eat that?" I hear a teasing voice yell. I know exactly who it is, Drew. I don't turn around. "Maybe..." I say. I get myself off the ground. Hopefully he just came, didn't hear me singing. If he did I will DIE...

DIE I TELL YOU!

Then again, I stopped singing a couple minutes ago, if he was standing around here the whole time, that would be a waste, or he is just a stalker. But I know Drew isn't. Just what would he do if he caught me singing? I wasn't singing very loud anyway... AND NOTHING CAN GET PAST MAY MAPLE (;3)  
I stand up and he immediately takes the berry out of my hand.

"Hey!" I try to grab it, but he holds it up too high. "Do you even know what I'm going to do?" Drew asks. I stop jumping to get it and look at him. "Eat it?" I ask, blankly. Drew rolls his eyes, and splits it open, with the juices of the berry sprinkle on me, but how is it not on him? he chuckles a bit when he sees my face. He gives me half of it and I look at him take a bite out his.

"Who said you could have some!?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips. "I dunno" He says, taking another bite out of his half. I feel like every bite he takes makes me want to kill him even more.  
"You know, this reminds me of the time we were stranded with the Wynaut" Drew says. I don't look at him but I feel his eyes on me, those emerald green eyes. I look up at him and he has a pucker face, not one to kiss, but from the berries. I giggle a bit, then it turns into laughing.

"You try taking a bite out of your then" Drew says, recovering from the sweet and spicy taste, that makes it taste a bit sour. "Fine" I say, taking a bite of mine. I chew and swallow it pretty fast. "See... Leecha berries are really... really... easy to eat..." I say, fighting back the tears from the spiciness. Why does my half seem more spicy then his?!  
"May, its pronounced Liechi (Lee-chie)." Drew corrects me. "I DONT CARE!" I yell. I feel one of the tears break free, making my eye lashes wet. "Still easy to eat?" Drew asks, teasingly. "Nope..." My voice grows higher then I ever knew it could. "You did something to this" I accuse. "You saw me break it in half" He looks at me, challenging me to take another bite and I do. My eyes water more and one tear ends at the top of my cheek.

"OKAY! YOUR RIGHT!" I say, clinging onto his leg, and wiping my tongue on my hands, then rubbing it on the back of his shirt. "Nasty, May" Drew says, not taking it as bad as I thought. "I am never eating a Loochie berry again" I say. I cringe when I noticed I pronounced it wrong. "Liechi" Drew corrects once again.

"I SAID..." Standing up, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "I DONT CA-" I catch him smirking, not in the way he usually does. "What now?" I ask, still holding on. "I am sorry..." Drew says. I release him and I see his real smirk. "Sorry that you missed your anger management class." He finishes. "Yo-You!" I stammer, chasing him.

Drew runs, like he is leading me to something. Like a Pokémon. He speeds up, until I cant see him through the forest, now following where I think he went. I stop in the middle of a meadow. I look around. "What the heck...? How did he run so fast... He's acting like Barry..." I out loud, trying to catch my breath. I then see him, by a small pole, where he looks at me, about to turn the handle that turns on the sprinklers. I look around and I see them. Everywhere!

"Drew! Don't you dare!" I yell. He shrugs and does it anyway, while I get covered in water. To my surprise he runs back to me, and twirls me around in the water, getting himself wet. I never thought I would see him loosen up like this. "He grabs both my hands, his hands are so warm, and he flings me back then pulls me closer, at a fast speed that makes me stumble. "Drew!" I laugh. But what would his fan girls think of this? One time, when they saw me and Drew arguing they almost killed me, until Solidad, Harley and even Drew had to step in to defend me. But it didn't work so they had to call security... It was scary, one of the girls grabbed my bra and got it off without taking off my shirt somehow!

He spins me again, lifting me up bridal style. We both giggle, but then I see his eyes shift to something in front of him. I follow his gaze to see who or what it is.

"Hey guys!" Some of our friends yell, waving, and running to us, from the forest. Drew puts me down and I notice how wet my clothes, my hair and my skin are. Good thing EVERYONE and I mean everyone are wearing shorts. Even Drew isn't wearing pants, I look over to our friends, at all the boys, who are wearing t shirts and shorts. I shiver. "I just noticed how could it was" I say. "So? It doesn't matter when your having a good time" Drew says, the other soon approach us, after watching the boys race to see who can get here first.

"Yea, Drew called us over" Gary says. "He did?" I ask, looking at him. He nods. "Why?"  
"Because, at the dance you seemed to be sad, upset about people taking advantage of you" Dawn replies. "I see... So Drew planned this?" I ask again.  
"Yup." Everyone nods. "Just to cheer you up" Misty adds.  
"What about that dance we had after the dance?" I ask again.  
"That was for Drew's sake" Ash says. "What?" I ask, quietly.  
"Stop with the questions, May!" Iris and Misty drag me by the arms, lifting me up on their shoulders. Putting me down right at the sprinkler, spraying me in the face. "What was that!?" I ask, while they run off laughing. With Drew helping me up.

Maybe Drew isn't such a bad guy...  
"May?" Drew asks.  
"Yea?"  
"You look stupid!" He chuckles.  
Yup... not such a bad guy... Keep telling that to yourself...

* * *

**:o **

**I LOVE CONTESTSHIPPING OMG OMG OMG**

**BEST SHIPPING EVER 3 WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS O3O HUH? YEA YOUR CLAPPING ITS A YES X3**

**Check out my other story called Matchmaker**

**It has the after adventures in Hoenn, with May, Drew, Harley and Solidad traveling together and entering contest before the grand festival!  
Okay, it has atleast 4,000 words in each chapter that's why I only got one so far... so 4,000 words or over is atleast 4 chapters in this fic :P**

**SO READ THAT IF YOU WANT X3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Iris' POV

Cilan and I watch Misty and Ash bicker. "Oh... I hope it's not going to be like this the whole March Break..." Cilan says. "Hmm? What do you mean?" I ask. Last time I checked, everyone was going home for March break, alone. Except for Dawn and Paul, since Dawn's parents didn't know she was dating Paul, and she probably needs permission. "Oh.. Um..." Cilan smiles nervously. "Cilan" I say, demanding an answer.

"Have you noticed the sun today, how the snow is melted, and you could probably make a cake out of it?" He spits out randomly. "What?" I ask again. "Do you ever think how small your feet are?" He spits out again. "Cil-" "And how headphones make it feel like your head is going to pop off?"  
"CILAN! TELL ME NOW!" I demand, holding onto his arm when he tries to get me into the water. But he is so strong, he is almost carrying me to the sprinklers. The water isn't cold like I thought it would be. Not warm or hot, cold or freezing. Just perfect.  
"Well... I think our friends would tell you?" Cilan gestures to all our friends, having fun, laughing, singing, dancing together. Drew teasing May. Dawn annoying Paul. Ash giving Misty a piggyback ride, racing Gary who has Blue on his back to see who can get to a tree first. Watching Ash and Misty wipe out, then Gary hitting himself in the face by the tree, but Blue unharmed. _What wonderful friends I have..._

"Just tell me, Cilan!" I beg, but he looks away to more people coming. 5 people. "I don't think I ever seen them before, have you, Cilan?" I ask. He shakes his head then I notice the subject changed. "CILAN!" I jump on his back, holding onto his head.  
"Okay! We are all going to meet up at a random mansion and live together until march break" He finally answers.  
"So... Basically like how it is now?" I ask. "Kinda, but its bigger, rich, and a pool, located south so it's warmer, also where a river, a beach, a forest. Other things"  
"You guys and your nature" I giggle a bit.

"Wait... Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" I ask.  
"Only the guys knew, just a little something for our girlfriends" Cilan says. He looks at me, awkwardly, and I see his face go red, then fade pale. I feel mine doing the same. "Not that... your my girlfriend... You know" Cilan nervously says. I rapidly nod and so does he. "I mean, I danced with you but that was only a dare" He blurts out.

I feel something in my chest, like someone hitting me with a hammer. Then my stomach filling up with butterflies, and my eyes almost watering. "A dare?" I ask, noticing the 5 people approach. I feel his hands reach out to my shoulders, but I brush them away. "All a stupid dare..." I mutter quietly, but I can tell he can hear. I turn around, looking at the ground hiding my tears, with my wet hair clinging to my face. A lump in my throat that I just cant swallow. I never thought Cilan would be so shallow...

"Iris, where are you going?" I hear someone ask. But I don't bother to wonder who it is, or even answer. I increase my speed and start running. I don't know where, but anywhere except here.

Ash's POV

"Cilan, what happened?" Ash asks. "I told her about march break, and said something I shoulder have said, then she ran off..." He replies. "Shouldn't you go after her? You care about her, right?" I ask. I know he does. Even though the dance was a deal to get Gary to dance with Blue, he still loves her. "I would but, Iris would still not forgive me. At least not until she cools down." Cilan does have a good point. When I look over where Iris ran, she's gone.

"Wait... who are they?" I ask, breaking the ice. "I don't... Know..." Cilan looks puzzled. "Hey, who are you guys?" I ask, walking up to them. "Oh. we got Drew's text blast. I'm Serena" The blonde hair girl says. "I'm Calem." The boy says, beside her. "That's Shauna, Tierno and Trevor" He gestures to each one of his friends standing behind him.

"Okay then" All I can say.

Iris's POV (Again xP)

"Stupid Cilan..." I mutter under my breath more then once. Wiping my arm across my face, getting the tears, that are mostly dry by now. Sitting on a rock, when Axew climbs out of my hair.

"Ax-Ax yew" Trying to comfort me. "I'm fine" I sound weak. Axew sighs, then I hear yelling, and other sounds. Like a Pokémon battle. The impact, like the ground is crumbling below us. I stay cautious where I am stepping, though I don't think I need to. Holding onto the stumps of the trees. Making my way closer to the sound. Peaking out from behind the tree, seeing two old rivals battling. Standing beside the tree watching the dirty blonde and the pink haired people battle.

When Georgia's Pokémon faints, they both return them, with Georgia walking to a stump, taking a drink. It looks like Trip was going to sit beside her, until he looks in my direction, shocked. I feel myself getting nervous, and walk a bit closer. "Sorry" I say, quietly. I look over at Georgia who is still taking her drink, then looking at the ground, not even noticing me.

"Don't be, you were just watching the best trainer around" Trip smirks. Wow he is acting a lot like Drew... Or all the other stuck up guys I know. Minus Cilan...-And Brock, The immature kid (Ash), and some of my friends- of course! I give him a smile back, like nothing happened, even though I wasn't listening to what he said after that.

"So, where are you friends, still traveling with them?" He asks, actually taking an interest. "Not really traveling...More like living at a rich, humongous school where I always get lost in" I try to sound bright and happy. "But, I'm happy as long as I'm with my friends" I finish, just not happy at this exact moment. I see Georgia's head whip up to look at us._ Took her long enough. _I want to get out of here all of a sudden. She gives me a soft smile, something I hardly seen on her before. She hates me. But that hate made me work harder to get her respect. Even though, Georgia was a sore loser and a bit immature.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" He asks. _Errr how do I answer that? 'Cilan broke my heart, I ran away and just found you guys here'? No way._ I just shrug. "So it wasn't because you knew I was here?" Trip asks. Ridiculous. How in the world would I know he's here.

"How would I know your here?" I ask. He holds up his phone, opening it, shoving it in my face, on his fan site. "A-a... fan site?" I stutter. This is ridiculous! He has fans!? It's no surprised Dawn has one, or May, Or the gym leaders, or people like them, but Trip!? Come on! He isn't even that famous. He snaps his phone closed, almost taking my nose with it.

"Well, I don't check on your site every minute or second like a crazy freaking fan girl" I role my eyes playfully. Trip looks at me, but not like he's hurt. More like amused. Or shocked, even.

"Crazy _freaking _fan girl?" Trip asks, backing me up, against a tree. Too close! "Never thought you would say something like that." He teases, towering over me.

"Oh- shut up!" I slap him away.

"Your not the same" Trip sighs. What the heck does that mean? I am the same- or is it because of Cilan or because I was almost pinned against a tree by Trip? I turn my head, giving him a questioning look. _Please don't read my emotions. Please don't read my emotions. Please don't read my emotions! _I keep saying in my head. "Are you... Okay?" He asks.

"Of course I am! Why are you asking a stupid question like that?!" I cant believe I actually said that, a simple 'no' or 'yes' would be okay! Trip takes out his camera from nowhere, and snaps a close up photo of me, unprepared and the flash in my eye. It feels like my eye is on fire, I close one tight, and rub the other.  
"Why would you do that!?" I snap. Georgia comes over to see what is happening, standing beside me.

"To show you why I asked that" Carefully giving me the camera, and Georgia over my shoulder to see the picture. I look at it quickly and toss it back to him, don't want Georgia to see for some reason. My hair messy, with a twig in it, and a tear stain on my cheek. I looked like a mess even with the smallest details. Licking my finger then rubbing my face, where I think the stain was. Then desperately searching my hair, at the speed of a... a... A POKEMON THAT GOES FAST. Getting the twig out, it was at the bottom and a leaf on my head. Where have I been? A... I cant think right now! I am stressed!

"Oh, come on! Let me see!" Georgia complains. Trip is going to hand her the camera until I grab it out of his hand. Did Georgia not notice the tear stains and my hair when I came? How could she not, or was she just teasing me?

"IRIS!" Trip complains. "PUT. IT. DOWN."

"I. HATE. BEING. YELLED. AT." I mock his tone of voice, but I know how protective he is about his camera. Stupid boys!

* * *

**;o Yup I guess you could call this chapter something with Iris in it...**

**Heart break, love triangle...**

**Iris and the heartbreaker?**

**Iris' only hope of finding a boy? Jk she is worthy of a lot of bois :3**

**But have you noticed how many shippings Dawn is in? o3o**

**Penguinshipping, Pearlshipping, Ikarishipping, Twinleafshipping... I know theres more but those were from the top of my head .**

**Bye guysh! ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait! There has been so much work with school, Obsessed with this anime (Shugo Chara) and I am trying to complete the Pokédex after beating the game on X and Y. But I got my favourite set of starters so that is a good start ;D All the starters (In each generation) except for Chespin and Froakie :P  
**

**And I am writing several other stories so it will take a long time to publish a chapter to each story! And I have had writers block, and I had the worse 4 days ever :c**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Iris POV (Still O_O)

After teasing Trip for a while, it's getting boring. I slap it back in his hands, while Georgia watches, giggling. I find myself giggling, too. At least they aren't asking me about why I looked like a wreck. I hope I still don't look like that. I wonder if those two are dating... Feeling the corners of my mouth, tugging up. Trip takes out a cloth, and starts cleaning the camera. He's so dramatic. Even though they have both been mean at times, right now, without the everyone else, and since it's been a while since we met last, they are acting like we've been friends forever.

I feel the urge to leave, for some reason. "Well, see ya around" I say, turning around to leave.

"Your leaving already?" Trip asks. I stop in my spot to think, as if I need too. I shrug.

"I guess. I have to go" I say, increasing my speed.

"Bye!" Georgia calls, cheerfully. I wave a hand back, lazily though. It's so hot out today. But it's starting to get dark. I wonder if they are concerned about me. They didn't run after me, even though I needed time alone, but I didn't get it, but it was nice hanging out with Trip and Georgia. Fixing my hair, I also cant believe I left Axew back there. I never leave him, he is always right beside me, or in my hair. Like Ash and Pikachu.

Out of the forest, the sprinklers have been turned off. Everyone seems to be wrapped around a towel, sitting, laying down on one in a circle. My clothes are damp, at least I'm not wearing denim shorts. The material you use for bathing suits, but shorts. Walking over and sitting beside May, while the boys are talking loudly. I roll my eyes, and the girls start talking too. The sunset looks so pretty.

I also see Calem and Serena are here. I already met them.

(You know how everyone Ash used to travel with come back the next season or whatever, for 2 episodes or something. Like in Pokémon Advanced Misty was there for like 3 episodes. It keeps happening. Come on, we know Iris and Cilan are gonna be back for a couple episodes in Kalos :P)

I wonder if they are coming with us on March Break. Probably not.

"Iris, where were you?" Misty asks, who comes to sit on the other side of me. I shrug. Axew runs up to me, and I scoop him up.

"Axew! Ax-yew!" Axew sounds like he is lecturing me. Making me giggle a bit. "Sorry, Axew" I apologize. Axew seems to be okay. He hugs me and comes up onto my shoulder again.

"I'm tired! Let's go!" One of the boys say. I'm assuming it's that _kid. Yes, Ash. _We all get up anyway, following the boys back to the dorms. The girls have stopped talking ever since I got back. Whats up with them?

* * *

Dawn's POV

This is the last week until March Break. I'm so happy! But I don't know what to do now, I finished all my home work. All the girls went out to who knows where! I texted Paul to come over minutes ago. I'm so bored! The door opens. _Finally! _Paul walks through the door, and stands there awkwardly.

"Why am I here?" He asks.

"Because I'm bored!" I sit up from my bed and look at him, giving him some sort of stare.

"Or your lonely. Pathetic" Paul scoffs.

"I thought you only call Ash pathetic" I roll my eyes.

"Well this time I'm calling you pathetic! Troublesome." _Here we go... _

"PAUL!" I pout. He sighs, annoyed. He walks over to the couch, which is pretty much in front of my bed, facing the T.V. I sit beside him, this time he is being nice. He is letting me cuddle with him. He puts his arm around me, and I lay my head on his shoulder. Paul reaches for the remote, and all of a sudden I am ready to fall asleep.

"Paul." I start. He looks at the T.V. for one more moment then at me. "Do you know what happened to Iris?" I ask. I don't think he would know, but he is friends-ish with the boys. Iris wouldn't talk to any of us, ever since she got back. She would just nod, shrug, and stare off into space. Paul shakes his head, but he knows something.

"It's a bro-code, or that's what Ash called it" Paul shrugs "And your really going with that?" I ask. Paul shrugs again.

"Anyway, Cilan said that Iris was just getting mad for nothing, just because he danced with Iris because of a bet-dare-thingy." _That was easy... _I ignore the fact that Cilan might have said that, but it sounds a bit true. I think I might just believe him.

"So, I have a surprise for you!...?" He sounds happy this time, for once, but unsure of how he is acting. I sit up, no longer leaning against him. I'm so excited for the surprise.'

"The boys- _But mostly me- _Booked us a hotel for March break. With our girlfriends, and Iris and Cilan." I'm so happy. But I don't care if he was lying that HE did all the work. He might have helped a bit, but I cant believe Ash and him did something nice, and thoughtful! But wait... Me and Paul have to see my parents. They found out me and Paul were dating, they might not approve of him... Last time, I brought everyone over to my house, before Paul and I started dating, he was such a trouble maker, I cant control him though, my parents had a talk with me about him, saying these stupid speeches saying; "you should stay away from him". Stuff like that.

"But... my parents" I say sadly. He looks at me for a moment. His eyes look gentle this time. He can sure be nice when we are alone.

"We don't have to go" And I thought he was going to say something that wont make my parents think he is a bad influence, like they already think he is.

"Paul, that's why my parents don't really approve of you" Paul sighs, thinking of an idea.

"Well, its not like March Break is only for one day. We can go quickly, if they don't approve, we will date anyway." If he is going with this "we can run away to be together" He is gone nuts- like if Cilan or someone else has taken over his body! "Then we can go back to the mansion we are staying at"

The problem is... We wont drive there with anybody else, just us, unless it was going to be like that anyway. I don't have my drivers license but Paul does. I don't even know how he got his though. I only been in a car with him once, and already know he is a reckless driver, the complete opposite of my brother; Lucas.  
And for another; whenever my parents (Yes, DAWN HAS A FATHER IN THIS FAN FIC :D) get company, they find someway to keep them to stay there for hours... Kind of scary if you think about it. But they could never keep Barry there.

"Fine" I sigh. "I love you" I say randomly. But why am I saying it now? For no reason. Or is it because of March Break? Am I... drunk? Paul kisses my forehead, and leaving his lips there for a while. "Love you too" He sounds moody once again. Is he drunk too?

I wake up in the morning.

IT WAS A DREAM!? OF COURSE PAUL WOULDNT BE LIKE THAT! AND I WOULDNT BE LIKE THAT EIT- I look over at Misty, who is at the door, while Ash is hardly standing in the door way. The other girls are asleep too.

Was I listening to their conversation, we are going somewhere? And I just imagined Paul saying those things to me. I don't know if Ash kissed Misty's forehead, but now I think I did hear them telling each other; I love you. I pretend to stay asleep, they both don't notice me. Misty in her clothes already (Like the outfit she wore in Pokémon Advanced), going out the door way with Ash, almost forgetting her pink purse.

I grin, get up, looking in the mirror, with my blue hair, its so smooth and not messy like my usual bedhead. I'm gonna surprise Paul instead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Dawn's POV

"Paul! I have a surprise for you!" I stand in the doorway of his dorm, with just him there.

"What is it?" He asks.

"WERE GOING TO A HOUSE FOR MARCH BREAK!" I try to sound enthusiastic, with a bit of teasing in my voice. He smirks.

"Oh really?" Paul looks at me, I thought he would take it differently. Its Paul... Whatever!

"FINE..." I mutter in surrender. I almost forgot, March Break starts today! Aren't we going right now... Unless... My parents? What are we going to do? Video chat them?

**-IN THE CAR!-**

Sitting in the back, with Paul beside me and my Laptop on my lap. My parents on the screen now, while we hang out in the parking lot by a drive through restaurant with free Wi-Fi. We were going here with Drew and May, while Ash, Misty, Cilan and Iris (who are still mad at each other) are in a car together, also stopped by, but Gary and Blue ditched us and went to the mansion, since Yellow is basically stalking Gary, trying to get him back, we had to restrain her and call the cops to take her back home. Wait... Drew and May!? I just remembered they aren't even dating yet! OH COME ON!

"Uhh... Hi, Mom, Hi, Dad" I nervously laugh, Paul looks pretty calm. We both sit in the car, for privacy from the others. The others are either sitting on the car, standing around, joking around or talking. After some small talk, Paul still doesn't say anything. He seems to be getting bored and walks out of the car.

"Paul? Where are you going?" But the door was already shut. I look out the front, after May and Iris moved from sitting on the front of the car.

"Dawn, Honey, why are you dating him? He seems like a bad influence." There my Mom goes off again, with the 'he's a bad influence' thing. "Why didn't you go out with Barry" My face is in shock. Why is she saying that!? My dad also looks shocked. Barry? The Barry that is always rushing around, giving people fines? THAT Barry that probably doesn't have time for a girlfriend. The Barry that annoys me too freaking much? The Barry that I knew since childhood? Those relationships never work out. And I actually like Paul. Even though he is some times a downer, he is cute when he is nervous, or being shy, which isn't very often. But there is something about him, he is mysterious, something about him that makes me like him, for who he is.

"No" I simply answer. My mother rolls her eyes. "But, you did have a tiny crush on him, I bet it's still there" She smiles, but not in a teasing way.

"No! No way! Nooooo!" I answer, once again. I did have a small crush, but we were only 5! That was years ago. And knowing Barry, he doesn't have time for it, I cant see him dating, probably too busy training, getting gym badges, winning at things, fining people... Do I need to go on?

"Anyway, Mom! I gotta go!" I interrupt her, as soon as she opens her mouth to speak. By the look on her face, I could tell she did not approve of Paul. What do I do? What if they pull me out of school? What if they come over and embarrass me until I break up with him? What if they kill him? No... No! Ridiculous! Im having ridiculous thoughts, my parents wouldn't do something like that. They aren't villains.  
Anyway, they cant tell me who to date and who not to date.

Paul comes back in the car, but in the driver's seat this time. May and Drew fight over the handle of the front door. I see May almost stumble back, but gaining her balance quickly, but letting go of the handle. The window is pulled down.

"Drew! You tripped me! No fair!" May pouts. Now she is acting like a child.

"No I didn't, you are just clumsy and lost your balance! Maybe it was because you were around; yours truly" Drew smirks.

"AS IF!" May gives him a smack in the head, once she gets in the back beside me. Drew lets out an ow, and Paul starts driving, while we see Ash and Misty make out in front of their car, Iris stands outside the car, with a 'not amused' look on her face. Cilan does the same, looking impatient. May and I snicker, as Paul makes a turn out of the parking lot.

Iris' POV

Ash and Misty finally stop kissing, the others are long gone. In the car, Cilan and I already start bickering, I guess it's what the two love birds get from wasting our time. Geez! Like; get a room! Or don't... They might have too much fun..

Once we get there, I almost jump out of the car. For one; Cilan is so annoying! Two: Ash kept stopping when he saw a fast food place. Three: This mansion is so pretty. Four: Misty's Psyduck kept coming out of the Pokeball and almost puked on me. Its so hot in there... Why didn't they put on the cooling!?

The four of us stand beside each other, but I shuffle away from Cilan, to beside Misty. We all stare at the mansion in awe.

A white mansion, with the roof tiles a dark, soft blue, so luxurious. Its night, and it looks like all the lights are on. On the top floor, the balcony surrounding the whole house. Same pattern with the bottom. These beautiful plants everywhere. The curtains... It looks like this house is glowing, from all the lights being on. Wow...  
Its like a palace!

We walk to behind the mansion to see what it's like. A pool! The water looks crystal blue, with no leaves in it, not even frozen. It does feel like we gone down south. Very down. The pool is an odd shape though. A square part for the shallow part, with a hexagon attached for the rest of the pool. On the deep end there is a diving bored, and in-between; a slide. You can see the reflection of the house in the pool. Truly beautiful. The pool tiles match the house; white and blue. But they aren't like normal pool tiles you see at the local swimming pool, or the one back at the dorm. They are big and made of stone. A giant white square, with thick, blue outlining. Some plants around the pool, with no trees. I still cant believe there are no bugs, leaves, or anything like that in the pool. Like the pond in the forest, by the dragon village, that I sometimes go to with my Pokémon. But that water was also clear. There were hardly any bugs, since those bugs were Pokémon. Caterpies, Wurmples, Silcoons, Vivillons and other Pokémon got stuck in there, but I helped them out. There were always caterpillar, cocoon, and butterfly Pokémon, never any spiders or anything like that.

This feels like a start to a whole new _story._

* * *

**That was the finale! I know, it wasn't that big of a finale, but... March Break is gonna be pretty cool!**

**The series will be linked in the summary**

**SO! I AM SOON GOING TO WRITE MY OWN CROSS OVER FIC ;D**

**Shugo Chara + Pokémon**

**Maybe one for just Shugo Chara**

**And I have my NEW fav anime couple!**

**No it is not Ikuto and Amu .**

**its Rima and Nagihiko! ;D**

**Anyway! Bye!**

**Don't forget to watch Shugo Chara on Crunchyroll! Very good anime 3**

**Or check out the trailer on Youtube, the fan made ones are pretty good!**


End file.
